Sasuke's Escort Mission
by Maria27908
Summary: Sasuke has a mission of escorting a girl named Sayuri around the hidden leaf village. She actually used to live in the hidden leaf village before, but she had moved. While she is staying in the village she has to do community service, along the way in Sasuke's mission, he realizes that he has special feelings for her, because she's different from the rest.
1. Coming Back

She sat in her desk filling out a stack of paperwork on her desk. Suddenly her door opened and a raven haired kid who was maybe 13-14 (at the most) years old., and a grey haired man came inside. She smirked.

"We're back from our mission." He said dim. "Good, you have another mission." "What, we just got back!" He replied. "What is it?" Said the kid next to him.

"You're going to be escorting someone around the village." "Who?"

"Go on top of the roof, be cautious though, they're having a battle up there." "A battle!" "Calm down Kakashi, it's a playful kinda battle."

"Wait." The kid started. "Why would we _both_ escort one person, is this person a criminal?" "No, I should have been specific, _you_ will be the one to escort her. Is that alright Sasuke?" Sasuke shrugged.

Kakashi walked over and handed a folder to her. "Here's the info on our last mission, Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you Kakashi."

xxxxx

Sasuke walked thru the building, up to the roof. The sun was out and the wind was blowing his hair.

He finally got there and noticed two girls fighting, he didn't know how long it was going to take, so decided to sit down and just watch.

One seemed about his age, she had spiky black hair and light red strikes. Wearing a dark purple turtleneck no sleeve shirt, and black shorts that showed most of her leg, she also had sleeveless gloves. For some reason her outfit reminded Sasuke of his.

The other who seemed to be in her late twenties. She wore a normal green chuunin vest and a blue tank top that showed her navel. She had a bang over one eye and black spiky hair too.

The older girl started throwing needles at the younger girl. The needles she used were the same kind of weapons that a ninja named _Haku_ that he once fought, what seemed a long time ago.

The young girl dodged the needles easily. Quickly the old girl swung for her face. The young girl shifted her body, but she still got her elbow hit, making her body to fall on the ground.

She was falling down, yet she held her arm out, and did a handstand with one hand. The old girl tried to hit her while she was doing her handstand. But she flipped back.

The were far apart from each other and were out of breath. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" She yelled while heaving her chest. A large ball of fire shot out of her mouth.

Once the fire stopped, smoke was everywhere. It was hard to see where each of them were. The smoke cleared and Sasuke saw both of them standing in the same place. He didn't really understand what the point was. But then he did.

Both of them ran to each other at the same time. The older girl was on top of the younger girl holding a needle to her face. The younger girl smirked, and so did Sasuke.

Behind the girl on top of her was the younger girl holding a kunai to her neck, Sasuke couldn't tell which one was the shadow clone. But it didn't matter anyway.

The girl got off of her. It turns out the girl she was on, was a shadow clone, because right when she got off the younger girl, she poofed into smokes.

They both walked over to Sasuke. He stood up and waited for them to explain themselves. But, all they did was stare at him.

He sighed. "I'm Sasuke U-" "Oh sorry." The younger one said rubbing the back of her head. "Sasuke, we know, this is Kimie." She said pointing to the older girl. "And me, I'm..Sayuri."

"Why did you come to this village?" He ask directed to her. "Oh, I was here a looong time ago, but I don't know where anything is that's why I needed an escort, and oh yeah, I'm here because I have to to help out."

"So you're the one then I have to escort?" "Yeah, my sister's going to be leaving soon." "So where do you want to go?" "Can we walk around town? I forgot where my house was..."

"Great..." He turned around and nudged his head to tell them to follow, then he started walking. Understanding, Kimie and Sayuri walked with him.

They got into town, the same shops were there, but soon Sayuri realized that a lot did change. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke stopped and turned around, still having the same dull face. "Imma let you 'escort' Sayuri around, I gotta do something." She vanished into smokes before he could say answer.

"What does she have to do?" "I don't know, maybe see some people." "Do you know where your house might be?" "Uh, I mean, it's been a while, sorry." "Where are you gonna stay?" "I don't know, I have to talk with Tsunade about that."

There was a short moment of silence. "What do you wanna do?" She said. "I don't know." "What would you mostly do?" Sasuke started to think. Mostly he was on missions, other days his comrades would come and bother him. Though mostly, he would be practicing.

"Um, you wanna go practice?" Sasuke gasped. It was like she was reading his mind. "Why did you think I would wanna practice?" "Oh do you not like it?" "Actually I do, it's just that, you just met me. You found out something I liked already. It's not really common."

"Oh, I mean it was just a hunch." Sasuke grunted as if he didn't believe that, but he had no choice but to.

xxxxx

They got to a training ground.

Sayuri threw a kunai at Sasuke, half-ready Sasuke quickly got out his kunai and hit it. He smirked. "You're pretty quick." She ran towards him, wasting no time.

"Please, if you think that's quick, why not I show you what fast really is!?"

She ran towards him. She swung for his face. He dodged by moving his head, countering it by punching her back. But if he thought that, that would defeat her, then he'd have to find out what she was really capable the hard way.

They both jumped back by doing a handstand. While they did the handstand they threw a kunai at each other. Easily they missed. But, that was on purpose. Both of the kunai's came back like a boomerang. Sasuke and Sayuri had a chakra string attached to it.

They both smirked. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said laughing.

They both dodged, and ran up to each other, once again hand to hand combat. Sayuri jumped far back and summoned seven shadow clones.

"Where have I seen this jutsu before?" Muttered Sasuke. Two shadow clones went for Sasuke, he easily dodged and hit their blind spots as if he had done it a thousand times before.

Right when the two shadow clones disappeared three shadow clone came. He decided the easiest way to get rid of them, was the fastest.

He jumped up and said "Fire style: FireBall Jutsu!" A large ball of flames shot out his mouth and hit the other shadow clones like a bowling ball hitting bowling pins.

He was still in the air when suddenly he was kicked from behind. He turned around and noticed that it was a shadow clone that was hiding behind the tree behind him.

"Wait, when did your clone get passed me?" Sasuke was bemused, maybe she was actually faster then he thought.

Right when he was hit, a fog started to appear all around him. It was the same jutsu Zabuza had used. Who was this girl?

Soon he retaliated by flipping his body so his feet could land on another tree. Without stopping, a shadow clone came in front of him throwing a punch. Instead of dodging or getting hit, he moved with the flow of the punch.

He grabbed her fist making them both go up into the sky. He was like the end part of a missile.

Sasuke threw some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu." A balls of fire attacked straight for Sayuri. Except right when Sasuke completed his jutsu she also did some hand signs of her own but it took very longer to make than usual jutsus.

"Water Style: _Water_ Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon made out of water attack for Sasuke.

The water had put out the fire, yet the water had turned into smoke. They both fell to the ground landing on their feet. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" Yelled Sayuri doing the same jutsu he had just done. He quickly hid behind a tree, the fire had manage to burn a small part of his shirt.

Sasuke once again did handsigns. He came out of hiding and said: "Chidori!" Lightning almost in an irregular ball form, formed in his palm. She knew that, that jutsu, wasn't his own. It belonged to Kakashi Hatake.

"C'mon, don't you have any original jutsus?" She said patronizing him. "What about you?" He said running towards her, holding the lighting to the ground.

"I'm working on one, how about once I finally mastered it, I'll teach you it the next time I see you." "Can't wait to learn it." Sasuke continuing to run. Sayuri for some reason, was standing still. What's she up to? Sasuke thought.

His hand was two inches away from her chest. Finally he realized it, before he could stop his hand was thru her chest.

Her head tilted up while she gasped. Finally she closed her mouth and moved her head down, looking right into Sasuke's eyes. Then, she chuckled, then winked at him.

Boom! She turned into smokes. Without knowing, Sasuke's faced turned red. He spun around, only to be seeing Sayuri standing there smiling.

"Maybe, I underestimated you." "Yeah, maybe." Sasuke ran to her. "But, I did said maybe." He said.

They started kicking each other and dodging. Sasuke finally managed to hit her arm, but she was able to hit him back. The same thing continued to happen but in different places.

He's actually fast enough to get a hit, I underestimated _his_ speed. His speed is almost as fast as mine. Hmm.

Sayuri kept thinking about his weakness that she could use against him. But, she couldn't find a lot that she could currently use to her advantage. Now, it was time to get serious.

Sasuke finally noticed that Sayuri's face started to get stern, and once she did, she started getting faster too. Soon, he had no choice, he had to activate his sharingan just to keep up with her.

She gazed at his fiery red eyes. Something he would normally never use, but he had no choice but to use the Tsukuyomi on her.

She finally noticed where she was. Everywhere around her was red, and herself was black. In front of her was Sasuke.

Under her feet the floor started to get gooey. She kinda started to sink. But, she didn't, well-fully. She stopped mid-way. Above her came three giant Sasuke's. Her expression was almost unbearable to look at. The pain in her eyes, it made you wanna look away.

But, that was only a game because soon she started to smile.

"I don't know why you're smiling, trust me, what you'll go thru, won't be a happy time. One Sasuke giant started to shrink into her size. He took out a kunai and started stabbing her. Blood spat out her mouth. Yet, she continued to smile even chuckle, which made Sasuke even more angry.

"This is a genjutsu, if strong enough, the one who was used against can flip it around." "What? It can? Prove it!" Her eyes soon changed, into the sharingan. "I already did."

Next thing he knew, he was in her position, and most importantly, she was in his.

The setting had changed. The sky was no longer red or black, it turned dark purple. Then the glowing white moon started to rise.

Green grass appeared beneath their feet, and started growing a little more high to their ankles. He looked around, he noticed the setting, but he notice where he _actually_ was.

He was under the ocean, he was confused how he was underwater, but then again, it was a genjutsu. He held his breath. But, it wasn't enough, he started to choke.

He soon gasped his last breath, he couldn't bare it anymore. He started to go unconscious.

He heaved himself up to sit up. Once he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Sayuri's smiling face sitting criss-crossed. Then he looked at the normal sky, and the sun shining, with no more fog. He grabbed his heart and breathed.

She stood up and reached her hand out. It didn't take long, but he finally smiled. He grabbed her hand and she help pulled him up.

He leaned over and bowed. "Thank you." "For what?" He straightened his back. "I...learned a lot." He said kind of embarrassed.

"Don't worry, hey do you know a good place to get some food?" "What kind of food do you like?" "Uh, maybe a place that has, raman, or maybe rice balls, or a place that has food with tomatoes." Sasuke gasped in his head. Then he quickly made sure his face calm. "What? Do you not like that kind of food?" "It's alright." He started having his voice into an attitude.

The foods she just listed, was actually his favorite foods, but the raman was more on the 'if I had no other food to eat, then yeah i'd eat it, kind of food'.

He started walking, and she followed.

xxxxx

They got into a small restaurant in town and the already sun started to set. Sasuke and Sayuri were eating a couple of rice balls with a side bowl filled with raman.

She looked at the small burnt part of his shirt. She started to chuckle. He looked at her and grunted. "What?" He said in a hateful tone.

She started laughing a bit harder. Sasuke's lip curved, only slightly. She put her hand over her mouth and continued laughing.

"You're crazy." He said going back to eat his food.

She put her hand away from her mouth, but continued laughing. She finally pointed to the burnt part of his shirt. He sucked his teeth when he finally noticed.

She finally stopped laughing, but she was still smiling though. Quickly she finally remembered something important.

"Ah man!" Sasuke jumped and looked around to see her reason for panic, but the place was the same and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What?" He said getting calm again. '"I forgot Kimie has my stuff!" "Then why not go get it from her?" "Yeah because I know exactly where she is right now!" She said 'duh' voice.

Sasuke picked up his last rice ball and quickly finished it.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Look for her."

"Where should we look?"

"I don't know, you know her more, where would she be?"

"I don't know, she knows this place more than I do, but if she was with somebody, she'd be with Kakashi."

"Why?"

"Don't you know that they-..Nevermind, look they're just close. Do you know where he would be?"

"Judging by what time it is, probably at his house."

"Yeah." She said rubbing the back of her head. Then she stopped and gobbled all her food down. "Alright let's go!" "Don't forget about paying." Said the waiter.

Sayuri slightly scratched the side of her face and looked innocently at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and dug into his pocket, pulling out a couple of bills and coins, then payed.

Right after he payed, she pulled his hand and dragged him out the store. "Come back soon!" Said the waiter.

"Alright! So where's Kakashi-sensei's house?" "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?!" "He's a hard guy to track down." "Then how can we find him?" "Maybe..maybe there might be someone who might know." "Who?"

Sasuke paused.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Sayuri didn't say anything, but, she started walking in a different direction. "Hey! Where are you going?" "Naruto's house! Where else?" She yelled back.

He finally caught up with her. Wait, how does she remember where he lives? Of all places, why does she even know where he lives?

They approached his building and waited then knocked on front his door. Sayuri placed her ear on the door. She heard mumbles, and what sounded like sheets moving.

The door opened suddenly and Sayuri fell on top of a blonde hair boy. She got her self up and rested her hand next to his head, still on top of his body. "Sorry.." She said. He finally opened his eyelids, revealing his big blue eyes. His face flustered and finally said: "No problem, it's my fault."

"You two are such clutz." The blonde hair boy looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke standing there, looking angry as usual.

"Oh sorry." She finally got off of him. "Sasuke?!" He looked at Sasuke and Sayuri standing next to each other. "W-wait, is this your-" Before he could finish Sasuke intervened. "I'm just escorting her around town, her sister is also in the village, she has her stuff and we're trying to look for her, and we think she's with Kakashi." "Hi my name is Sayuri." She said introducing herself.

He continued to stare at Kimie. He cocked his head like his was thinking of something.

"Hmm."

He said getting a little closer. "You look familiar. Have I met you?" "She lived her before, but she moved along time ago." Naruto cocked his head back and smiled. He took a step back.

"So, why are you here again?" He said. "Where does Kakashi live?" He stepped outside his place and looked at the open sky and the town beneath it.

He started walking towards the rail that showed a closer view of the village. He finally pointed to the corner part of town. Sayuri and Sasuke looked over there, it seemed to make sense, it wasn't really in the forest, but not too much in town.

"Okay." Sayuri grabbed Sasuke's hand and started walking. She continued walking but turned around. She stared at him and waved. "Thanks Naruto!" She smiled ear to ear. He waved back and returned the smile. She turned back around and continued walking, she glanced at Sasuke and noticed he looked angrier than usual.

xxxxx

The sun was down and they finally reached the place that Naruto explained Kakashi would be. They knocked on all the doors inside the building, but the one's that answered, weren't him. It didn't take long for Sayuri to give up.

"Maybe we should just go to Tsunade. Because, I need a place to stay." Sasuke nodded and sighed. She was alarmed by his reaction.

"You know what, i'll meet you there." She said.

"No, I have to be with you at all times." "Calm down, Sasuke." She said swaying her hand up and down. He groaned. "I'll race you!" After she said that she disappeared in smokes, but she was in the trees running. "Gahh." Sasuke ran after her.

Sasuke got to the hokage's office and opened the door slightly. "Come in already!" She gawed.

He calmly walked inside the room, inside was Sayuri looking out the window. The hokage looked angry. She exhaled and calmly started.

"Sasuke." She said calmly. "Yes." He replied in the same tone. "What was your mission?" "To escort Sayuri around town." "Yes, now tell me, how is she here?" "Uh, no disrespect but, maybe running." She exhaled again and lifted her eyebrow. "Yes, but no. I told you to escort her. You weren't here when she got here. It's your job to be here with her. Now, where were you?"

"We were racing.""R-racing?" Sayuri finally turned around and joined the conversation. "Oh sorry Tsunade, I should have told you that part.." Tsunade grunted. "Still, Sasuke you shouldn't have done that, it's your job to escort her." "I tried to tell her that, but she left before I could stop her." "Ahh, that's just like you Sayuri." She said lower her brow and easing her self.

"Alright then. What is it you two want exactly?" "Oh, well I need a place to stay.." "Then go to your house." "She forgot where her house is." Tsunade got up from her chair and walked towards the door, she paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Stay here!" She continued walking and left thru the door.

"Sorry." Sayuri said. "Pshh. For what?" "You know, all this trouble." "It's my job." "But still." "Don't worry about it." The room stained with silence.

The door gently, and quietly opened. "Finally Tsu-" The person who walked thru the door wasn't the person who they thought it would be.

"Oh my gosh." Sasuke muttered. "Why are you lovebirds in here?" She screamed and ran up to hug him. "Hmm?" "Ugh! Where were you Kakashi-san? You know how long we've been looking for you?" "Why were you looking for me?" "I thought Kimie would be with you.."

He gasped. "Yeah she was. I dropped her at a hotel." "Where?" "On the other side of the village." "Aw man Kakashi! It'll take me all night." "Why don't you just run there?" "Nah, I already was in two fights today, and I kinda ran here so.."

"Why isn't Kimie at her house? Did she forget where that was too?" Sasuke said looking at Sayuri at that last comment.

"No, it turns out they sold it, thought that the people living there left or something." "Aw man." Tsunade came back inside her office, slightly shoving Kakashi out her way.

"Yes Kakashi?" "Lady Tsunade." He said gracefully. "Why are you here?" "Actually I was just looking to Sayuri, luckily I looked in the right place and found her." "Why were you looking for me?" She said.

"Kimie told me to tell you that she was staying in a hotel." He chuckled at that last part, then continued. "She doesn't expect you to come all the way across town, so find a place to 'crash' for the night." "Aw man, I doubt anyone here remembers me. Maybe the adults, but that's kinda weird."

"Why doesn't Sasuke let you stay at his house?" "What? Where am I supposed to sleep?" "You can sleep in your house, sleep on the floor or something, make some room, c'mon she's a girl."

"Oh no it's fine! But..I can't walk to the hotel, if I do then Sasuke has to walk with me, and I don't want to do that on him. But, I could always stay in the..."

"No." Kakashi said firmly. "Yeah, I thought so." Sayuri looked down.

"Alright." Sasuke spoke.

"Alright what?" Said Tsunade. "Sasuke." Sayuri muttered. "It's fine." "No, you already did enough." Sasuke didn't say a word, he walked over to Sayuri. She looked up as his eyes met hers. First his eyes seemed angry, and hateful, but right then it didn't. It was gentle, and kind.

"You really don't mind?" He shook his head. He took a step back and turned around, and started walking towards the door.

Unknowingly, she followed. "Maybe I can help you with your new jutsu."

xxxxx

They reached his apartment. The room was small, maybe a little smaller than Naruto's house. They walked thru a small hallway, one door on the left was the bathroom, and the door straight ahead was the living room/kitchen. The door on the right, was the bedroom.

Sasuke went inside a closet and took out a mat with one pillow, big enough for two, and a blanket and placed it on the floor. Then he took another blanket and placed it on the bed.

"Here, you can sleep on the bed." "Oh no, that's okay, I'll get the floor." "Please, what would it look like if the hokage heard that I let you sleep on the floor?!" "Then I won't tell her." Sasuke gasped. "You'd do that much? Why?" "I don't wanna cause you anymore trouble Sasuke."

"You're my _guest, _and I can't let my guest sleep on the floor." He said in an angry mood again. She sighed.

"Fine." She sat on the bed. Sasuke continued to go thru his closet. He finally pulled out a black shirt and small white pants, and tossed it to Sayuri.

"What's this?" "You probably should change into something." "Can this even fit me?" "It's my old clothes, so it should.." "Thanks." She got up and left the room. Sasuke took out another pair of clothes and placed it on the bed. He slowly took off his shirt and sat on the bed and placed his shirt next to him. He heavily sighed.

Without warning the door swung open and Sayuri came back into the bedroom. She paused on her first step into the room. Her face flushed. "Oh sorry Sasuke." She quickly turned around, but looked over her shoulder to still see Sasuke.

"For what?" "Oh sorry, were you changing?" "Oh, kinda." "Sorry, I was wondering if I could take a shower.." "Yeah go ahead." She turned her full body around. He was still sitting there, with no shirt on.

She stared at his chest, showing his abs and muscles. "Oh and I was wondering if I could use your mouthwash too.." "Oh, for what?" "I mean i'm not gonna stay here long, but I mean I don't want my breath to stink, so it could be like my replacement or something."

"Oh okay." He grunted and looked out the window. "Thanks."

Surprisingly, he smiled.

She gave a light smile and went back into the bathroom.

It was 9:42PM already, Sayuri and Sasuke had used the bathroom and were in the bedroom. Sayuri was wearing Sasuke's kinda old clothes. Shockingly, it was a little tighter than she thought it would be.

The black shirt made her body's shape show more, and the shorts were the same size as her normal shorts, which showed most of her leg. Sasuke was surprised to see Sayuri when she first walked into the bedroom, he was..interested for some reason with her.

Sayuri was on the bed working on her new jutsu thru the window. "What kind of jutsu is it?" "It's a fire style jutsu, it's supposed to be more 'hot' I guess than the normal fire ball jutsu."

"Is that it? It's only hotter than normal? Like 1000x more hotter?" She chuckled. He made a straight face.

"I guess. But, the jutsu does more than the eye sees." "What do you mean?" "Okay, so it's supposed to change the air currents and stuff to make like clouds come up. It's a lot of science, so that's the simplest way I can put it. So anyway, after the clouds come up, it's not normal clouds, it's more like thunder clouds. So the thunder clouds make what?"

"Thunder." "Right. But, what do grey clouds also make?" "...you mean-" "Yup." "I'll concentrate on building it up and using it to my advantage. I'll take the lightning, and i'll make a jutsu from it, so then I don't have to waste any chakra."

"That must of took a long time to think of." "Yeah, I got the idea from when I was making a fire when I was traveling. I watched as the smokes came from the fire and then, well you can figure out the rest."

"Hmm." "What?" "I can't wait to learn this new jutsu." He said smiling at her. She snapped her finger and remembered the deal they made.

Sasuke suddenly got serious again, but even in the short time they were with each other, she was already used to it, she just continued to practice.

Sasuke watched her practice her new jutsu. How her body moved when she heaved her chest to make a small fire come out her mouth. Watching the fire also getting dark streaks thru it.

She was different from most of the girls in the village. Most girls would be all over him, disrupting him from practicing, and becoming stronger. But she wasn't really on him that much, it's not like she didn't touch him, but she'd keep her distance. And she was trying to make her own jutsu, no one he knew was trying to go that high.

Something about her, made him want more. The way she practiced, the way she always smiled, she was smart, skilled, pretty and almost as good as he was, she even liked the same things he does.

Except mostly he doesn't like people who are stronger than him, but she is actually helping him get stronger, when she fought with him, she was also teaching him, when she makes her new jutsu come a reality, he'll someday know it too. That jutsu could even come useful in the future.

He decided to sit next to her on the bed, even though her back was turned to him because she was out the window, he didn't mind. He decided to get a little bit closer and crossed one leg and placed his elbow on his thigh and watch.

She scooted a little back from being exhausted. She felt Sasuke's leg on her back. She turned around, she was still breathing hard from all the work.

"How's it coming along?" "Ugh, it's alright. It's making a little progress, but that's still good with me."

"Why is that?" "Because, I can learn why it's not functioning the way I want it to, and I can learn from why it's suddenly working a little way I want it to, then I can start growing on that and fixing those problems."

"How long do you think it'll take until you finally complete it?" "Sasuke don't worry, the next time I see you, it'll be complete. You're getting too eager on this jutsu." She saw right thru him on his intentions for the jutsu.

"When's the next time I will see you?" "Umm, maybe a year from now, maybe two." "How do you know?" She looked away into the window and stared at the sky. He turned his head to look to. She started back at him and watched him watch the sky, looking into no where.

"Trust me, _Sasuke_." She said looking into his eyes and dragging his name out. He turned his full attention on her.

His head got a little closer. She turned her head back to the sky.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" "I have to get the information from Tsunade." "Alright, what kind of work are you expecting?" "To be honest I don't know." She turned her head back to him again, only to see his face closer to hers. She looked over his shoulder and saw the clock.

"Oh we should go to sleep! It's getting late." Sasuke turned around and looked at the clock. It was 10:32. When he turned his head back to Sayuri she was already under the covers.

He snickered. He got up from the bed and came under the covers over the futon.

xxxxx

It was still dark outside, but it early kind of dark. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock that said: 5:27. She finally looked around and noticed that she was holding on to Sasuke's body.

Her eyes opened widely from surprise. "S-Sasuke! How did I-?" "It was the middle of night and you almost fell out of bed." "Almost?" "Well you fell, but I caught you just in time before you to hit the ground. You're welcome by the way." "Oh really? Sorry" "I didn't want to wake you so I laid you there, and then you rolled over and started cuddling with me."

"So you just let me cuddle with you!" "I didn't wanna wake you up." She smacked her forehead. She lifted her body up and placed her hand on the floor next to Sasuke's shoulder, slugging over on the right.

She rubbed her temple with her open hand. "So when do you wanna get ready?" Suddenly getting a boost of energy. Sasuke heaved himself up, while laying his arm on the floor and his face closer to hers.

"What do you want for breakfast?" "B-Breakfast? Umm, bacon, and sausage. Oh, nothing sweet." Sasuke wasn't surprised to hear the last part, he was exactly the same way, he hated sweet foods.

"Alright." "So after 'breakfast' then can we go to Tsunade's office?" "Whatever you want. I'm escorting you today, it's my job to do whatever you want." "Hmm, so you're my personal slave." She giggled from the thought of it.

"Pshh." He said, which made her giggle even more. She rolled over to the left and jumped up.

"Where are we having breakfast?" "Here." She looked over at him.

"No way." "What? You don't think I can cook?" She made a face. "I mean-" "Alright then. You said Sausage, bacon and nothing sweet right?" "Yeah." "Just for that imma make sure you have a strudel, cake, jelly filled donuts." "Ew, well the cake sounds good, but eww."

They both laughed, but her laugh was more hearable.

xxxxx

Sasuke had took a shower before Sayuri so he could get breakfast started, after Sayuri finished taking her shower and changed back into her old clothes, she smelled something very, homemade.

She walked out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen/living room. Sasuke was pulling two plates on the table that was filled with sausages, bacon, even an omelet. Next to the plate was two cups with two different juice containers.

She walked over a pulled a chair from under the table. Sasuke came behind her and set a fork and a knife. Making his chest touch her back. She felt the warmth of him and let it come over her.

He pulled back and sat down next to her. He watched her as she picked up her fork and knife to cut up her omelet. She slowly picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth.

She took a couple bites and swallowed before speaking. "What do you think?" "It's g-good." He finally did the same and ate his omelet. She noticed he was actually waiting for her to eat first before he started.

They sat there and ate. The conversation shifted towards Sayuri's past.. She'd talk about how her village was like, and the times when she lived in the hidden leaf.

xxxxx

They finished breakfast and got ready for the day. It was already 7: 51 when she looked out the clock before they left the apartment.

The sun was still out, the birds were chirping and not a lot of people were outside because of what time it was.

They reached the hokages office, only to see someone they were definitely weren't expecting. "How did I not see this coming?" Said Sayuri. She ran up and hugged Sayuri. "Yuri!" "Kimie get off me." She said shoving her sister away from her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kakashi there.

"Yo!" He said waving. "So what are you guys doing here?" She said. "Uh, just visiting." "Visiting?" Sasuke said in disbelief. Kimie turned around and exchanged looks at Kakashi. Sayuri and Sasuke looked at each other, talking to each other thru their face.

"Hmm." They both said. "Where's Tsunade?" Said Sayuri remembering why they came.

"I don't know, I thought Shizune would be here, but she's probably with Tsunade." "Why are you two here?" Said Kakashi. "She basically came here to get a C/D ranked mission." "Oh right, you have to help out in the village." "Yup." "Alright then, why don't you run some errands for me then?"

"What she-" "Sure." She said joyfully. "What?" Sasuke was surprised. "Sure, I mean it won't take long." Kakashi did some hand signs and summoned a scroll. He walked over to Tsunade's desk and took out a pencil.

"Why didn't you just bother getting a piece of paper from her desk?" Kakashi paused and looked up. "Well I guess you're right." He stopped writing and took a piece of paper from her desk, then started writing on that.

He stood up and walked to Sasuke, and handed him the piece of paper. "What's this?" "The things I need." "Why are you giving this to me?" "You're escorting her right?" "Yeah s-so?" "You know where to find these things. So find out where to go and take Sayuri there."

He gnarled, then made a straight face.

He walked over to Sayuri, then looked over his shoulder. "Oh Kakashi-sensei. Can you make sure you tell the hokage about where Sayuri's going." "Sure."

"Bye Yuri!" Said Kimie waving goodbye. "Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke placed his hand on her back and guided her towards the door. Sayuri nodded, and walked thru the door.

The list said:

-tomatoes,

-chicken,

-rambutan,

-yubari melon,

-dragon fruit.

"Those are rare to get, most of them are all around the world!" Sayuri exclaimed. Sasuke flipped the paper and read the back. "There's a store that sell those fruits it's, on the other side of the village.. There are many traps, obviously, because it's rare fruits. There's an old lady who runs the shop, don't let your guard down, her name is Nozomi."

Sayuri gasped. Sasuke looked over to her. "Is something wrong?" "I know where she is!" "Have you met this lady?" "Yeah, when me and my sister were traveling, she gave us fruits that was sooo amazing!"

"Do you remember where it is?" "Yeah, actually I don't know exactly, but I know the trail." "Okay then you lead." "AH WAIT!" Sasuke jumped. "I need to ask my sister to bring my stuff!"

They stopped walking and turned back around, going inside of the office again. They finally get inside and they see none other than the hokage herself, with Kakashi and Kimie talking about very important things.

"Gotta be kidding me." Sasuke murmured.

"Psst! Kimie." Kimie turned around, once she saw who was calling her, she smacked her forehead. "What?!"

"I need my stuff!" "Then go to the hotel and get it!" "What no! That's too far!" "No it's not! It's on the same trail to Nozomi shop!" "Really?" "The hotel is named: Palmer's Hotel."

"Thanks!"

"Can I help you!" Tsunade yelled. "Oh sorry, I had to ask Kimie something." "Alright then, go get the things on the list already." Tsunade said calmly. Once she had finished her last word, she smirked.

Sasuke and Sayuri nodded and left once more. They finally decided to get the stuff before they go see Nozomi. They were on the trail to go to her, and on the same trail to go to the hotel.


	2. Rare Fruits

It barely took long until reached a hotel called: Palmer's Hotel. It was was very wide, and looked like any other hotel. They walked inside and finally realized, they didn't ask what room number their room was.

"Let's ask them." Sasuke said leaving anyway. "Welcome to Pa-" "Yeah thanks." Sasuke said cutting him off. "I'm sorry. We're trying to find my sisters room, but I don't know the room number."

"Let's see, what's her name?" "Kimie." "Kimie? No last name?" Sayuri rubbed the back of her head, continuing to smile.

The man made a face and typed many keys on the computer. "Ah, yes. The only person here with no full name is a Kimie." "Yeah." "The room number is 165, it's on the fourth floor." "Thank you."

Kimie took Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the elevator. They got in a elevator, filled with awkward silence.

"So, what _is_ your last name?" "Hmm. Oh, uhhh." "Do you not have one?" "T-that's not really it, it's just t-that." "Or do you not want anyone to know?" "Bingo!" She said proudly.

"Hmm." Not to mention all the qualities that Sasuke liked about her, but she was also mysterious, and hard to read. That's one more thing he started to like about her.

He gave a faint smile and walked out the elevator when it had stopped. Sayuri stood there momentarily until she realized where she was.

They passed by door to door going by 158, 159, 160, 162, 163, 164, and finally 165. At the end of the hallway.

They stopped at the door and stared at the door knob. Sayuri took a step closer to the door.

Sasuke remained watching. She swung her head back. Sasuke was curious what she was going to do.

Finally, she swung her head forward and repeatedly hit the door with her head.

"AHH!" Sasuke yelled. She continued to bang her forehead on the door.

"W-we, a-are, a bunch of, i-idiots! How did w-we forget to g-get the k-key!" Sasuke tried to pull her back. "Sayuri you can hurt yourself that way."

Minutes passed by and Sayuri kept banging her head on the door, finally she stopped.

She grunted and stepped back. Revealing a red mark on her forehead.

"So, do you think they'll mind if I pick the door?" "You mean you knew how to!?" "Well duh."

She dug into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. She curved it and stuck it into the door knob. Second later the door was opened. She grinned ear to ear to Sasuke and walked inside the room. The room was messy, clothes on the floor, bathroom door wide open, showing the clothes inside of it on the ground.

"Only one day, and she already made a mess this big."

"Which one is yours?" Sayuri looked around, looked under things and looked inside things. Finally she found her suitcase on the top of a armoire. She pointed to it and looked at Sasuke. She climbed on the large dresser and got to the top. She picked up the suitcase and looked at Sasuke. "Catch Sasuke!" She said already throwing it. Half-ready Sasuke lifted his arms out to catch it. The suitcase fell down on him, making him fall to the ground.

Suddenly more weight fell on his chest. She had dropped on top of the suitcase with her legs sticking out.

"Ahh." He said quietly. "Sorry, I thought it was the fastest way.." She said giggling. He lifted the suitcase with her on top of it and placed it on the bed.

"Alright, we have your stuff now." Without warning Sayuri hit her forehead. "Ahh."

"What now?" He said getting closer to her. "I forgot, since the hotels not even that far, I can stay here. There's no point of staying at your house." "Oh. But wait, do you really wanna stay here?"

"Pshh no. But, I don't wanna keep having to make you do stuff for me." "It's fine."

He picked her up and set her standing on the floor. He picked up her suitcase and pulled out the handle to drag it around.

"No it's okay Sasuke, this mess isn't that bad!" She said waving her hands.

"Nope c'mon." He said monotone. "You are a very stubborn person Sasuke _Uchiha_." His brain had stopped momentarily after she said his last name, but his body continued to move.

How did she know his last name? He hadn't finished saying it when they first met, she knew Naruto's full name also, did she meet them both when she was here a long time ago?

He felt a warm welcome on his elbow. He turned around and saw Sayuri looking at him, worried. "_Sasuke_." She said very warm and gentle.

"Is something wrong?"

How did she know? Does she know what he's thinking? Or is his face revealing it? No, that can't be it. He kept thinking. He gazed into her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what the traps are going to be like when we go to Nozomi." Her face didn't change. She knew he was lying, but she gave a fake smile to him anyway.

xxxxx

They left the hotel and went back to the raven haired boy's house, just to put the suitcase down and leave again.

They were back on the trail and continued their mission. Unexpectedly their names were called out.

"Sasuke, Sayuri!" They turned around to see where it was coming from. Sasuke made an angry face, she smiled ear to ear.

"Yo!" She cried waving. "_Naruto_." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto caught up to them and smiled. "Where're you guys going?" "Getting some rare fruits." "We have rare fruits in the village?" "It's a long story." "What kind of fruits?"

Sayuri dug into Sasuke's pocket and pulled out the paper and handed it to Naruto. Sasuke made a moaning noise that made you know he was embarrassed.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled. "Who's it for?" "Kakashi." "Wanna help us Naruto?" Asked Sayuri. "Sure! If Sasuke doesn't mind!" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "It's fine!" She said hitting his back and making his body go forward.

She grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hand and dragged them along the trail, swinging both of their hands.

Along the way she explained all the details and the previous adventures that she had before they met him.

While they were on the trail the road started to become thinner and there was no buildings, people, or well anything else. Just a narrow road.

A fog started to appear. "We're getting closer." Sayuri stated. Naruto and Sasuke faced were very serious, and they were constantly alerted from then on.

"Is No-zomi someone we need to worry about too?" "If she remembers me, then were good, but if she doesn't...kept your guard up.

They both nodded. The fog started to get worse, Sasuke remember the quick battle they had when they first met, then he thought of a way that could get rid of the fog.

"Sayuri remember when we had that battle when we first met?" "Yeah?" "Is there a way you could undo this fog?" It finally struck her, there was a way to get rid of it. Except, it was a 50/50 chance.

She stopped walking. Sasuke and Naruto stopped too when they realized she did. They shifted their bodies and turned their head to see what she was doing.

She stood still then finally did multiple hand signs, after she was finished she heaved her chest and took a big breath. The noticeable fog started to go inside her mouth. Soon she had a mouthful of smog.

Again she did handsigns, but this jutsu was a fire style jutsu. What was she planning?

In her head she said: Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. The fog had came out her mouth but several balls of fire did too. The fog that came out her mouth disappeared from the fire she had made from her jutsu.

The smog was gone and the road was clear.

"How did you do that?" Asked Naruto in amazement. "Oh, well you know the jutsu where you can make your own mist?" Naruto nodded. "Well I can do that jutsu. And then I thought I could reverse it, and it turns out I could. But, I couldn't keep it for long. So then I decided to use a fire style jutsu." "Why?" "Because all the mist is around me instead of everywhere, I used the fire to evaporate the whole thing in one." "Hmm." "Get it?" It took a while, but Naruto finally nodded.

They continued walking on the path.

"Does this look any familiar?" "I don't know, it just looks like a road..." Sasuke walked a little closer next to Sayuri.

Sayuri was in the middle while both boys were walking next to her, but Sasuke was closer than Naruto was with her.

It didn't take long for them to realize that someone was watching. They all glanced at each other, trying to make it not look obvious.

"Can you pinpoint them?" Said Naruto to Sayuri. "Yeah, I know exactly where they are, but I don't know how they're hiding, or if they're hiding _in _or _behind _something." "Can you find that out Sasuke?" "Yeah, but I don't want them to see my 'trump card' so soon." "Do you know how many people there are?" "No." Said Sayuri. "Two." Sasuke said clearly.

Sayuri was impressed. She couldn't even sense how many people there were, but he knew exactly.

"Maybe they don't even wanna fight." Sasuke and Naruto walked slower and listed to what she had to say. "I mean, we're from the same village I don't know why they would want to attack us." "Well they're trying to protect something, they have no choice but to attack their own." Said Sasuke catching up with Sayuri.

"We just have to be careful." "Right." They both said.

"They're coming closer." "What do you wanna do? Attack, or wait?" "Attack." "Naruto, you're bait." Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke and Sayuri disappeared so fast away that you could see their molecules.

"B-bait!" Naruto yelled quietly. Naruto gasped. Two men came in front of him. One man with messy light orange hair, wearing a grey shirt and white pants. The other one had straight brown hair wearing the same thing, but with red shirt.

Naruto got scared, his foot slid back and got ready to attack. He slowly moved his hand to his kunai pouch.

"Don't you even think about it." The brown hair said calmly yet firm. Naruto's hand quickly stopped in place. The one with the orange started to chuckle.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto continued to reach for his kunai. He grabbed it quickly and threw it at them. They took out their kunai's and blocked it. Wasting no time, Naruto summoned his famous move: Multi-shadow clone jutsu.

More than dozens of Naruto shadow clones holding kunais surrounded them.

Naruto smirked. "Ahh!" The Naruto shadow clones charged against the enemies.

Couple of the shadow clones managed to scratched the orange hair man's arm. "Toshio!" The brown hair boy called. He gritted his teeth and performed a water dragon jutsu.

"Don't worry Ryuu!" He called back. The water dragon hit a group of Naruto clones. Making half of the number of shadow clones gone.

Toshio stood in front of Ryuu. He made a few hand signs and a hard wind blew out of his mouth. Before it could reach the rest of the Naruto's, a water dragon came towards Ryuu. Before _that _could hit him, another water dragon hit it, and made both dragons disappear. The one performing the first water dragon, was Toshio; the orange haired boy, the second one, was made from Sayuri.

"Mmm." Said the orange haired boy, carefully coming closer to Sayuri. Sasuke ran up and held his arm out in front of Sayuri. "Oh, someone's a little feisty." He said, Sasuke continued to be impassive.

Toshio, Ryuu? Sayuri thought.

Sayuri lowered his hand away from her. "Why are you guys bothering us?" "Mmm. You're trespassing." "Trespassing what? It's just a road." "Don't you know what's up ahead?" "No." Sasuke said cutting off Sayuri.

"Wait. Is a store up there?" "..." "We're trying to go see Nozomi." The two boys stood still, making them also.

"Why?" "We're looking for some fruits." "How do you know her name?" "I met her a long time ago." The two boys looked at each other.

"What's your name?" "I'm Naruto Uzu-" "Not you, her." Ryuu said gently pointing to Sayuri.

"Sayuri." "Hmm."

Abruptly he appeared behind her. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and gritted his teeth. Behind his neck was a kunai that Toshio was holding.

"Calm down." Toshio gently picked up a red strand of Sayuri's black spiky hair. He got closer to her face, his lips were an inch away from her neck.

Sasuke angrily grunted. "Don't worry." She said reassuring him.

She turned her head to face Toshio. Their faces were inches away. He smiled and scanned her body, he liked what he saw.

"Toshio." His brother said firmly. He looked up to see his brother. They both nodded. He lowered his kunai and both of the boys lowered their fighting stances.

"Yeah okay, you guys can pass." "Woo-hoo!" Naruto yelled. "Why?" Sasuke said, still not trusting them.

"We-" "Ahhh, they weren't gonna hurt us anyway." Sayuri being so sure. "Yeah." Toshio said dragging it out.

"What, why not?" Naruto asked. "The moment we saw Sayuri, she seemed familiar. When she told us her name, we were sure we knew her."

"They weren't gonna hurt an old friend. Right Toshio?!" She said playfully grabbing his arm.

Everyone (besides Sasuke and Ryuu) started laughing.

"C'mon, we'll take you guys to Nozomi." Said Ryuu. "Really, thanks guys!" Sayuri continued to grab his arm, but she grabbed Sasuke's too. Then they continued to walk, soon everywhere around them was mostly water besides the long line of land that they were walking on. Sayuri let go, but Toshio was still very close to Sayuri, which seemed like Sasuke was the only one to notice. "Sayuri when did you meet these guys?" Sasuke said getting closer.

"Oh, maybe four, five years ago." "So Toshio, right?" "Yeah." He said hostilely. "So you two knew it was Sayuri, when you first saw her?" "Yeah." He said easing a little. "How? I mean it's been years how could you remember her?"

"Her hair." Ryuu answered. They all stopped and stared at her hair, she grabbed a piece of it and also gazed at it.

"She's the first person we've seen with spiky black hair with red/orangey streaks."

Now that Sasuke noticed it, it was the first he'd seen someone with that kind of hair. Come to think of it she was the only one with jet-black hair like him, except the only difference was the light red streaks in her hair.

Unexpectedly, Sayuri started to walk ahead. They decided to join with her and drop the conversation. "You okay?" Sasuke whispered to Sayuri. "Yeah." She acted like nothing was wrong, but he could tell that there was something.

"Do you not like your hair?" She lifted her brow. "Why would you say that?" Sasuke didn't replied. Naruto turned around, behind him was a mist. When he looked in front of him, it was clear and beautiful skies.

"Hmm. Sayuri." Sayuri and the rest stopped and waited for Naruto to continue. "Why is there a fog again?" He said pointing behind him.

She looked at Toshio. "Do you really need it?" "Yes, it makes people get scared and lost." "Ugh." "Naruto it's fine, we're not going in that direction anyway."

"I'm just saying Sayuri, it's kinda creeping me out!" He ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Naruto, you're such a-" "It's fine." They continued walking. "Say Naruto. Are you afraid...of ghost?" "Hm! I mean, they don't exist but.." That was all he needed to say.

Sayuri glanced at Toshio. He nodded and gave a small smile, trying to keep a poker face together.

He quietly walked over behind Naruto. "You know Naruto." Ryuu began. "Do you know why no one comes to our shop?" "Hmm, now that you mention it, who wouldn't wanna go to a shop full of rare and delicious fruits." "Well, there were actually many mysterious things that happened.

"L-Like what?" "There once was a couple who was the owners of the shop..One man, one lady." Naruto started to shiver.

"They were different from everyone else -" "The man was actually half-human, half-." Sayuri said trying to tell the story. "-Demon." Ryu added on again.

"H-Half human? Half d-demon?"

"Right. The mom was actually a human, but she fell in love with a demon. But, he wasn't actually a demon, he was a 'human' like everyone else. Just cursed with an unexplainable gift, soon he expanded his gift to his lover." "What was the gift?"

"He could kill anyone by saying their name, and saying their cause of death." "Saying their name?" "Right. Except, he has to say the name at least three times in order for it to work."

Naruto started feeling heat tingiling on his back. The tingling was actually coming from Toshio's body heat from him coming closer.

The mist started to pick up in front of them. "Tell me _NARUTO-" _"Hey will you keep it down!" Naruto said getting frantic.

"Naruto you actually believe this story." Sasuke asked. "N-no, it's just that, what happens if it is true?"

They passed by block of stone. "You know, this is where her tombstone is buried." "Y-You don't think.."

They started to hear a faint voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

"What was that!?" Naruto screamed. "What was what? Didn't you hear that?" Everyone shrugged. Naruto wrapped tightly to Sayuri's arm.

"Naruto. You're just hearing things."

"Naruto."

"That was the third time I heard my name! Oh no!" Naruto ran and hid behind Sayuri.

There was a silence. But it broke, when Toshio started to laugh.

"Ha ha..ha ha!" "What's so funny!?" Sayuri started to giggle too. Ryuu also couldn't help himself.

"What? What's everyone laughing about! I'm not crazy! I know I heard my name!"

They started laughing even harder. Sayuri started clapping from being overjoyed.

"N-Naruto!" Toshio started. "Haha! We're just joking around! Me and Sayuri was the one saying your name!" "You mean the story isn't true? "Of course not you idiot." Sasuke complained.

"Oh. Ahh! Why did you have to make a story like that?" They all started laughing, Naruto gave in and started laughing too.

They continued walking into a small mist in front of them. It wasn't as bad as the fog behind them though. The path started to become more wide and looked like a normal road and more visible. There appeared a another road turn towards the right, but that road entered into a unsafe forest.

Ryuu and Toshio took the lead and started going thru that road. Sayuri grabbed Sasuke's hand and nudged him and Naruto to follow them.

"Why are we going down this path?" Naruto said getting closer to Sayuri. "This is the way to go." She explained. "I get it. You have it down this unsafe kind of road, so then no one would likely go down it." "Right. Hey you're not that dumb as I thought."

Sasuke muttered something down his breath, he continued to walk.

The forest was mucky, and it was hard to see the sky. It was even hard to see where the path was leading. Ryuu and Toshio stop, making everyone else too.

They looked ahead and saw a big broken down house with no sign of the forest around it. Even though it was broken down it still looked like a nice place to live in.

Ryuu walked up and opened the door. "Mom!" He yelled.

"M-Mom!?" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. "Yeah."

An old lady appeared with very light orange colored hair. She seemed about in her early thirties and looked very happy to see other people around.

"My my! Sayuri? Is that you?" She walked up and hugged the old lady. "Nozomi. Sorry I haven't visited in a while..." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Ahh, at least you came to see me today." "Actually, I came here to get some fruits." "Aww-" "But I mean I was excited that I could've saw you, Toshio, and Ryuu again!" "Yeah my boys were always talking about you after you and your sister left." "Oh so they _missed_ me did they?" She said smiling and turning towards them.

"Come on in!"

They walked inside and the more deeper they went, it was more store like.

"Alrighty then what fruits do are you looking for?"

Sayuri took out the piece of paper with the list Kakashi gave her and handed it to her. "Ahh, I haven't seen this kind of list in a long time. Who is this for?"

Sayuri looked at Sasuke, they both shrugged. Kakashi was the one who gave them the list, but they didn't know who it was specifically for. "Hmm, I can only think of two people who would want this kind of food. 1. your sister and 2. that boyfriend of hers."

Wait, her sister has a boyfriend? Which village does he live in? Does Sayuri have a boyfriend? Sasuke kept thinking of more unsolved questions in his head. But he made sure that soon, he would answer them.

The sun started to beam into the house/store, and it started to get more sunny inside.

"I love the weather in the village." Sayuri admired. "What's your village like?" Sasuke asked.

"It rains a lot. It's foggy. It has scary looking people." "Hmm." Naruto said.

"Are you staying in the hidden leaf again?" Toshio asked getting closer to her. "Yeah, just temporarily. I don't know when I'm leaving though, just hopefully not soon." "Maybe I'll swing by the main village and say hey." Toshio said.

"How about you say goodbye?" Sasuke said quietly. She had heard him and kicked him without looking. "I'm gonna be busy the whole time I'm here, so it wouldn't be good for you to come and barley see me then have to go."

"Well that's okay." He said shifting his head down. "How about you come see me, i'm not a busy person." He chuckled and moved away. "We'll see."

Nozomi walked over into barrels filled with fruits. She picked out some fruits out and put them into a bag. "So are you guys gonna stay a little longer?" Sayuri looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

It was the 'you wanna?' kinda look.

Sasuke seemed like he didn't want to, but Naruto was the opposite.

"Yeah!" "Good! Alright lunch will be ready soon, just give me some time." "Oh that's okay, I mean I don't wanna eat all your food." "Honey don't be silly! No one comes here anyway, those two keep driving all my customers away!"

"I'm just keeping you safe Mother." Ryuu said. She lifted an eyebrow. "From what? The forest!?" He made a straight/angry face. "We can't take any chances like the last time."

"What happened last time?" Naruto asked. "We were visited by some..marauders."

The room was silent. "Stop scaring them Ryuu, look kids, it was nothing." "Are you alright Nozomi?" "Baby don't worry about me, I might be an old lady but i'm still good enough to care of myself." "Psh." Ryuu walked down the hallway and stopped mid-way.

Nozomi walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sayuri's friends." Sasuke and Naruto looked over. "Which one of you is stronger?"

"Psh. Does this guy look strong?" Sasuke said pointing to Naruto. "You have a point." Sayuri giggled.

"Hey! I could take you guys any day!" "Let's see it then!" Said Sasuke. Naruto lifted his fist. "Alright then let's go!" Ryuu smiled and continued to walk. "C'mon!" He yelled.

Naruto started to follow him. Sasuke hesitated and turned around and looked at Sayuri.

"Don't worry, i'll take good care of Sayuri." Toshio said grabbing her waist. "You guys can go and fight!" She yelled to them. They continued to walk away and fight. Sasuke walked over to Sayuri and gentle smacked his arm away from her.

"It's fine Sasuke!"

Sasuke? Toshio kept thinking. Where have I heard that name? Is this the same kid who took on Zabuza and Haku of the mist? Wait, didn't that other kid call himself Naruto? Is he also the one who also fought Zabuza, the one a famous bridge is named after? Who are these people?"

"I'm here to escort you, it's my job to make sure you're safe." "Don't worry _Sasuke _she's always safe with me."

"What are you two talking about? I'm stronger than both of you." "You wish!" "I could beat you any day!" "Oh really now!" The two boys started arguing with each other, but Sayuri stopped.

She exhaled. "I didn't come here to fight." She said softly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What do you guys wanna do?" "Whatever you want to do." "Fight."

Before they could think of something to do, Nozomi walks in from the kitchen holding a plate of kids crackers. Cheez-its, graham crackers, and regular crackers.

Her face lite up. "Ohh! Graham crackers!" "How old are you?" Sasuke said patronizing her.

"Oh shutup they might be for kids, but they are freakin good! Oh you're the best Nozomi!"

"You always did like these crackers."

She sat down started munching on the crackers and gave a cheerful smile to everyone. The day had turned out to be more interesting then she thought. She actually knew it was going to turn out this way though, but she didn't expect the way Sasuke was acting almost jealous. She hadn't really seen any people her age a lot, mostly she was with higher-ups, she was happy to see them again. She definitely couldn't wait for later today for her next duty.

Currently they weren't doing anything, so they might as well do something right?

"Naruto, why don't you show Ryuu what you can do? "Alright!" He ran off.

Sasuke in his head: What is she planning? Why does she want them to fight? Before she didn't, did something change?

"Sasuke why don't you take these?" Nozomi handed the whole plate to Sasuke. "Toshio escort these two to the back and let them watch the fight."

"What about you?" Asked Sayuri. "I'll watch from the window, it's too hot today!"

"Right this way!" Toshio said. Sayuri put her hands on her hips and scowled at Nozomi. They made faces at each other but it didn't take long for Sayuri to give up and watch the fight.

They walked down the hall that lead to the door. The sun had gleamed on her face and she felt a cool breeze flowing thru her hair. She missed the weather like this, maybe she would move from her village to this village. Yeah, maybe.

They took a seat in a tree and watched Naruto and Ryuu fight.

Only thirties minutes passed and Naruto and Ryuu was still fighting. Couple times Naruto had the lead but Ryuu took over. Naruto fell on the ground, falling on his face. Ryuu had scratches all over his face and body. They were both panting.

"Told you, you couldn't defeat me. You're such a _loser_." He gasped. He lifted his arm and held his body with one hand, his whole body was shaking.

"W-What! How can you still get up?" Naruto couldn't say anything, he let his actions speak his words. He finally gets up, panting.

"You're either stronger than I thought, or just a complete idiot." He wiped his face from the blood.

Naruto fell to the ground again. Ryuu started to laugh. "Can't even get up!"

Naruto continued to try to get up. "Just give up already!"

Naruto huffed and lifted one leg to the next. "W-What! How?" Naruto finally was able to stand up again. "I never give up...I never go back on my word...that's my ninja way!"

There was a silence, Naruto closed his eyes and seemed to argue with himself about something.

Half of Ryu's body fell to the ground. "Ah, my chakra is low." He lifted his body up.

"Doesn't matter though! You have _no_ chakra left! Face it, you've lost."

The blonde hair boy continued to stand there. He gritted his teeth and groaned. "No!" Naruto's body was surrounded by his chakra. Except this was different though, it was almost visible. It seemed like it was orange. His wounds healed, his whiskers got darker and longer, his eyes even changed to almost cat like eyes. "What, what are you?"

"Sasuke, i'll be back." Sayuri left before he could argue to go with her.

A mist started to appear around them. What is this? Is Toshio doing this? Ryuu thought. A large circle made out of wood came underneath Naruto's feet, the wood imprint was spiraling into ripples.

Naruto looked around him. He started to feel his chakra going normal again. "Ahh!" He took out a kunai and ran towards Ryuu.

There was dust everywhere from the dirt, it was hard to see what happend, but finally when the smoke vanished, so did the mist, and the fight was over.

Naruto was standing over Ryuu with a kunai up to his face. Ryuu lifted his brow and sighed.

"You won."

Sayuri came back.

"It's over?" "Yeah." Toshio, Sasuke, and Sayuri got out of the tree branch and went down to Naruto and Ryuu.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "Yeah, yeah." He got up and put his kunai away.

"It's time to go." Sayuri said. "C'mon Naruto, let's go tell Nozomi goodbye." She patted his back and they both walked. On the ground was Ryuu on the ground still, Sasuke was still there, and Toshio was also.

Ryuu gasped, in front of him was a hand reaching towards him, it was Sasuke's. He muttered and took it. He lifted him up and they both stood there.

"Who are you?" "Sasuke Uchiha." Toshio and Ryuu looked surprised. "What about that guy? What is he?" "An idiot, that's all he is." "Psh. There's got to be more." "There isn't. Toshio, why don't you go say bye to Sayuri?"

Toshio normally wouldn't have listened to him, but he knew he was serious so he left, before he did he gave Sasuke a look telling him he wouldn't do anything.

"He's stronger than he looks." Ryuu finally admitted. "Yeah, outside he's an idiot, inside he's, much stronger. That's something I can admit. But, I won't admit the fact that he's stronger or smarter than _me_. You could actually learn some things from him though." "Whatever." Why do you act like that?" "What are you talking about?" "You act so cold, and hard. You make it seem like you don't care about anybody, but that's not true."

"What do you know about me?" "Nothing, only that you're actually a nice person." 'Humph' "I don't care about anyone." "What about Nozomi? And Toshio? What about Sayuri?"

Ryuu gasped. He realized that it was true, he did love them. They were his family, they were there for him. Sayuri was his best friend even though they barely get to see each other. Toshio was also there, he helped him become as strong as he was now. Even though he doesn't really know Naruto, he did learn things from the match. Sasuke was right, he needs to stop acting this way, before the people he loves is gone from him. If they leave him, he would be all alone.

"You're right." He said softly and quietly.

"Bye."

Sasuke's face relaxed and a smile almost appeared, but before it could he was gone.


	3. Next Assignment

It was only 2 in the afternoon when Sasuke, Naruto, and Sayuri got back into the main part of the hidden village. They arrived at the front door of the 5th hokage's office, holding a bag of rare fruits.

Once they opened the door they were startled from an abrupt sound. "Welcome Back!"

They looked around and it was Kakashi Hatake, Kimie, the 5th Hokage herself (Tsunade) and some of Sasuke's and Naruto's friends: Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and their teammate Sakura.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata are assigned on a mission." "Oh okay, so anyway...what's this for?" "We wanted to say welcome home again to Sayuri."

"Oh, Kimie, when are you leaving?" "I decided tomorrow at 1PM." Sayuri walked up to Kakashi and handed him the bag she was holding. "Here!" He looked inside.

It was hard to see from his mask, but he smiled. He looked at Kimie and they both vanished.

"Wait a minute you know Sayuri?" Naruto and Sasuke said together. "Yeah, we met her when we first got into the academy." Choji said.

"You went to the academy with us?" "Well that was a long time ago, and I only met Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura, and Hinata..."

"You helped us out a lot!" Said Choji. "Neji and Lee are here for your next mission." "What's my next mission?" "They will explain."

"Before they tell you your mission, why don't Sakura and me hang out with you for a while? I want to make sure you feel at home." Said Ino.

"Okay sure!"

xxxxx Going to Lunch with Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno xxxxx

Sakura, and Ino took Sayuri to a place to eat and sat down into a private booth. They had a grill in the middle of the table, where they would cook their steaks. While they started to eat, Sayuri started feeling a familiar chakra. Either someone was spying on them, or it was just a coincidence. Which she doubted.

"How long are you staying in the hidden leaf?" Sakura started. "Oh I don't know, whenever I feel like it I guess." "Lucky! I wish my dad would let me visit another village for fun!" Ino yelled.

"Why did you move from this village?" "Oh uh, well first I was visiting another village, where my mom was staying, then when we came back here my sister said she had to move because she and her boyfriend had to leave. And me and my other sister didn't want to stay here by ourselves, so we went where my m-mother was." "Why was your mother in a different village?"

"She was there to help them from crime. It helped this village be more allies with that village." "What village is this other village?" "Sakura! Stop asking Sayuri so many questions!"

Sayuri sighed in relief. "So do you remember how the academy was like when you were here?"

"So you still continue to bombard her with questions!" "Oh uh it's fine Ino. I was in the academy for a short time, but I still kept my grades up. I remember seeing a lot of you." "Hmm, which class were you in?" "I-Iruka's." "No way!" "Wait a minute." Sakura started to meditate for a moment, she slightly started to remember Sayuri. Then it struck her, Sayuri was the top one in her class, and she was always better than Sasuke, even if she couldn't help it.

"I remember you!" "What! You do?" "Yeah! You and Sasuke were like rivals! Then when you left it was like Sasuke didn't even remember you, but I mean after you left his mood changed, but people said that was because of something else that happened, I don't remember what though."

"Oh I mean, Sasuke and I had one competition, but I wouldn't call ourselves rivals."

"Please, Naruto and Sasuke are rivals, they always competed with each other!" Ino took a sip of her drink and slammed in on the table. "Oh! Yeah, yeah! No last name Sayuri!"

Sayuri started to laugh. "I didn't think anyone would remember that.." "See what you did now you offended her!" "Me?! If anyone offended her it would be you with your big forehead!"

Sakura and Ino started to argue, Sayuri started laugh. "-pig, hmm?" Sakura and Ino stopped arguing and saw Sayuri laughing and amused. They smiled, they thought she would have been uncomfortable or scared, but she was overjoyed. She was different from the rest.

xxxxx Another hour later xxxxx

They were leaving the building and going their separate ways when Sayuri was saying goodbye to Sakura and Ino.

Next she had to go to the hokages building and get her next assignment. She went walked down the block and took a left. She wasn't even surprised, leaning on the wall, waiting for her.

"Sasuke, you didn't have to escort me around anymore." He straightened his back and stood in front of her. "It's my duty to escort you around, I don't care how well you are familiar you're with the village, until Tsunade says I can stop, then I might."

"Might!" "Yeah." He said sluggishly, he walked over and stood next to her, waiting for her to walk. She couldn't waste any time so she went with it, and walked.

"What did you guys talk about?" "Oh i'm pretty sure you would know, I mean you were spying on us." "W-What?" "Sasuke, really? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" "Yes." He said flatly.

"You know I can definitely take care of myself." "Of course. I just wondered what kind of person you were like with other people."

"The only person I treat differently, is you Sasuke." He smiled. How did she treat him differently?

The road was crowded and it seemed like there was more people than usual. People started bumping and shoving thru them.

One man shoved passed Sayuri so fast and hard she kinda fell. Sasuke quickly caught her before she could fully fall. He made a face at the man that was already gone.

She straightened herself and continued walking. "I'm fine Sasuke." "Whatever, that guy should have saw you coming."

"It's fine." She kept repeating. The streets were crowded and it was almost hard to see where the road was. Everything was surprising for her, without noticing she had grabbed Sasuke's hand.

He smiled at her when she realized. She let go as soon as she noticed. He continued to smile and glance at her. It seemed to her like the world had suddenly went slower, like there wasn't a lot of people in their way. Was she just imagining this?

She felt a warm tingle across her arm. It was Sasuke, he was slowly grabbing for her hand. She let him take it.

Sasuke whispered in her ear. He said: Don't yell. Suddenly her feet were off the ground. Sasuke had picked her up. He started walking on the walls of the stores and ran to the hokage's building.

Sasuke had stopped and let her on the ground, it only took a couple minutes to get there since they were running.

She fixed her hair and waved at the guards as they went inside the building.

They walk inside of the office, inside was Tsunade, Rock Lee, and Neji. "Good! How was your lunch?" "It was fun." "Good. Neji and Lee will take you to the academy, there they will explain your assignment. Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over. "You are finished escorting her, temporarily." "Understood."

Neji and Lee walked to Sayuri. "Are you ready?" "Yeah."

xxxxx At the Academy xxxxx

They walked to a swing that was attached to a tree. They watched the still building of where the kids would learn about how to prepare for their future. Rock lee was holding a file between his arms.

Sayuri sat on the swing. "So what's the 'mission'?" "You will help tutor a group of kids." Sayuri was confused.

"See, these kids are at the bottom of the class, they lack youth!" "What he means is, they just need help." "Why me?" "Because everyone else has to do assignments out of the village, and you're the only one who's qualified, and can't leave the village." Neji explained.

"Who are the kids?" Lee gave the folder to Sayuri. She opened it and saw pieces of paper with a picture on each with a kid on it, their gender, age and their background history.

There were three pieces of paper. The first person was a boy.

**Name: **Haru Toyama

**Gender:** Boy

**Age:** 10 years old.

He had brown straight but spiky hair that hanged down, and creamy colored skin. He wore an oversized thin black robe over with the only thing visible under it was his black pants. Had dark purple eyes, very mysterious looking.

Next person was also a boy.

**Name:**Tatsuya Makoto

**Gender:** Boy

**Age: **Seemed about 12 years old, 13 at the most. Actually11. (Oldest of the rest)

Dirty blonde hair, straight, kept neat and was combed on the sides to go back while the front flipped over to the front. He had light blue eyes that were very noticeable. Wearing a tight black shirt, and baggy cargo pants. He seemed very, charming.

She flipped the last page and it had a picture of a exuberant looking girl.

**Name:**Misaki Sora

**Gender:** Girl

**Age:** 10

She had thick but manageable sunflower blonde hair in a ponytail that seemed to suit her well, and was pretty. Also wore a light teal shirt, with black shorts. Had light green eyes to match with her outfit.

This was an odd group, the first one was mysterious, the second one was charming, and the third one seemed to be very ecstatic.

"So how am I supposed to 'tutor' them?" "That's for you to decide. Just make them realize their full potential." "Do you think you can do it?" Sayuri thought about it, maybe this would be fun. "Yeah!" "Now that's youth! You start tomorrow!"

xxxxx The Next Day at Haru Toyama's House xxxxx

**4:56AM**

She walked up the stairs in his house and looked for the third door on the right. She went in front of the door and gave a light knock. At first no one answered, so she knocked again.

Knock, knock.

The door finally opened, but only slightly. "Haru Toyama?" "Can I help you?" She looked thru the room. It was dark besides the small light that glimmered thru a window. It seemed clean, but it was pretty early, so his bed was a mess. He himself, was wearing a grey no sleeve shirt and normal brown pants. He had shoulder length, straight black hair, with dark purple eyes.

"Nope, i'm here to help you." "What do you mean?" "Didn't they tell you? I'm Sayuri, i'm here to help you with your training." "I thought I told them, I didn't need one."

He closed the door. She definitely wasn't gonna give up on this now. Knock, Knock. He didn't answer, as expected.

"Why not!" She yelled thru the door. "I work alone! That means, I fight, and train alone." "So you get stronger from the practice you do by yourself?" "Yes." "So then why do you have the lowest grade in your class?

He didn't answer, but he finally did. "I'm not good at the other stuff, just fighting." "I can help you with the other stuff." "Don't need it." "How do you expect to win your battles? I mean strength isn't always enough in _real_ battles." He opened his door, fully this time.

"Why not?" "How about I show you, me and you one on one." He looked up and down at her body. "You're still a genin? Alright then, this will be easy." "We'll see about that. Look, meet me at the training field at 7:00, so then you can get ready and eat some breakfast." "Okay."

He closes his door. Momentarily she left back downstairs and walks to the door. "Thank you Sayuri." Said a grown lady. "Don't thank me yet, it's just the beginning Ms. Toyama."

xxxxx At the training field xxxxx

**7:16AM**

Sayuri appeared in smokes and walked over and sat on the pole. On the other side was Haru looking angry. "You said 7 o'clock." "I'm a little late, so what?" "Let's do this." "I just got here." She sighed and got off the pole. They both got ready to fight.

Haru was dressed differently from this morning. He was wearing a black full length robe, the only clothing you can see was his black pants, and could also see his hands, but barely.

Sayuri jumped back and hid behind a tree. "Come out and fight me!"

A shuriken was headed towards him. He shifted his body and caught it. He did a full 360 spin and threw it back where it came from.

He ran towards the tree and aimed to punch it. "It's over!" He punched the tree, the whole tree snapped in half but there was nothing behind it.

He looked around, then finally up. Above him was Sayuri aiming to punch him. He quickly got out the way before that could happen.

The ground split open, when she got back on the ground she did hand seals. "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!

He tried dodging the flames that shot out her mouth, but the bottom of his robe caught on fire. He grunted and tried putting it out.

Immediately he was punched in the face. His whole body flew to the other side of the field and flew thru a tree. He laid there on the hard grass. Then he noticed his back started feeling hot.

He turned his whole body around to see what it was. His robe was still on fire. Haru rolled around the grass. The fire went out, but his whole robe was half burnt. He sat up.

He took off his robe, showing his dark grey sleeveless shirt and black pants. His arms were more toned than Sayuri remembered.

Wait what was she thinking!? What was he like what two, three years apart from her? Now that she thought of it, just because he's in the academy and she's finished with it, they weren't even that far apart. WAIT NO! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY! Should it?

His mood had changed. She had to stop thinking about that and get her head in the battle.

Haru was breathing heavily, she could see why, that's what happens to most people when they're on fire. She smiled from the joke she made in her head.

What is she smiling about? Is she mocking me! Haru started getting even more angry. He finally pulled himself together and lifted his whole body up.

He shook his head to make his hair strands fall back into place. It reminded her of Sasuke.

Mmm.

He ran straight for her and aimed for a punch. She dodged it easily and hit him in several places. At first he didn't react to a couple of places she hit, but at one certain spot, his reflexes went off. Meaning, she had found a point near his weak spot. Below the sternum.

She started to attack him instead head on, this time he defended instead of fighting back. Most likely his chest was still hurting. She could try hitting his weak spot, but that would do no good, the match would be over and he would immediately have to go to the emergency room.

She need to find a way to make him think in this battle. To start using his brain, but she herself was the kind of person to attack directly.

There was one way, but it could only work if he actually tries to think thru it.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" A dozen of Sayuri shadow clones appeared in smokes.

It was hard to see which one was the real one, so might as well defeat all of them until he gets it.

He runs toward a certain group of the clones and starts fighting with them all at once. The rest of the shadow clones circled him without him knowing. Soon they all went to punch or kick him, he tried to turn around and run but then he finally noticed that he was surrounded.

He was punched or kicked everywhere all around his body. Haru's body fell to the ground, his whole body ached. He lifted one arm, then the next. Lifting his head he noticed Sayuri pulling something out of her kunai bag, it was too small for him to notice what it was exactly, but it was something small to fit in the hand.

Sayuri lifted her arm and threw what she was holding on the ground. A huge smoke puffed out of it. Now it was hard to see where anything was. He stood up and kept his guard up.

"What kind of genin is this strong?" Behind him came another puff of smoke, probably Sayuri trying to make it harder to see where she was.

He ran to the where the recent puff of smoke came from. He punched and thru kunais everywhere, hoping he hit the right spot.

His arm was suddenly struck, most likely from a palm. How did she know where he was? Who could see thru this?

He listened to his surroundings, he heard at least two people ahead of him. He walked up slowly, keeping his hands up to attack.

Crack. A twig on the ground broke.

"There!" He ran up to where he heard it. All of a sudden he fell from a string. He had fallen into a trap. His body flew to the ground, tangled in strings. Trying to struggle out, it seemed like the strings were getting tighter.

"What is this?" "A trap. Careful now, you don't wanna accidentally cut yourself. Some of the strings are meant for the trap, and the others are meant to cut."

He wheezed. Carefully he tried moving his arm out. Soon he was up to his elbow on getting out, but since that was the fattest part of his arm, it was harder to get out, soon it was impossible. He noticed his elbow was too big to get out without getting cut, but he was willing to do it.

He continued lifting his arm, this time he tried to yank it out. Obviously, he was cut, but one of his whole arm was out, now was for the rest.

He set his free arm between an open spot. It was harder this time to get the other arm out. A cut there and a cut here. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get out.

Many cuts started to appear, and the smoke didn't seem to vanish. It was more like a mist now. He grunted and heaved himself out slowly, but that wouldn't stop the bleeding or get him out the trap anytime soon. It seemed impossible. "You were right." All at once the smoke disappeared. The only thing there was Sayuri, smiling.

"What did you say?" She said holding her ear out. "Hmmp. You-were-right!" A kunai went towards him, his reflexes made him look away. He heard the sharp sound of strings and he fell to the ground.

He looked to see what was going on, he didn't care about anything else, he didn't care if he was pummeled into a thousand pieces. All he cared about right now, was that he was out of the trap. But it seemed like everything was over. He sat indian-style and took out bandages for his wounds. Something had caught his eye. He looked up to see what it was, it was Sayuri crouching down.

She held out her hands and a green light appeared. Slowly his wounds were healed or half-healed. He eased up and let her continue.

"I'm sorry for the wounds." He didn't respond. He looked up at her and gazed into her eyes that were paying more attention to his wounds, than more on him.

She didn't have any scratches on her. She was strong, and smart. Maybe he could let her teach him. He stopped thinking when she finally broke the silence.

"Do you know why they teach you all that stuff in the academy?" "So we can be smart." She chuckled. "Yeah, but...it's more than that. They teach you how to think in certain situations, like how to counter your opponent's move, how to plan your next move. Chakra control, hand seals, how to use shurikens and kunais, how to surround with what's around you, how genjutsu works, work on your combat skills, teach you about other nations-"

"What is the point of that?" "When you go on missions to other villages, you gotta know what's around you." "Continue." "Help you on your projection skills, they give you YOUR FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!" "Alright, alright. I get it."

The wounds were finally healed and she pulled away and placed it on his shoulder. "Go to the library and get some books, catch up with your work at the academy. Make sure you're out of the field today, i'm gonna be using it." "For what?" "Work. Come here tomorrow at 5:30PM, that's when your real training begins.

She vanished into smokes and left with that.

xxxxx Getting Tatsuya Makoto xxxxx

**7:46AM**

Sayuri and Sasuke were in front of a hospital, talking about what happened with Haru. "Who's the next kid?" "A boy named Tatsuya Makoto, very good looking for his age, same age as Haru that I told you about." "Good looking." "Don't worry, he's like a couple years apart from us." "Why is he at the hospital?" "Visiting his mother." "His mother?" "She's very sick. I talked to her yesterday, she said he doesn't visit much, so i'm surprised he's here today. But still, he's only been here for 10 minutes now.

The front doors of the hospital opened and a boy that seemed their age walked out. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "That's him." She said patting Sasuke's back, hard. "Ugh." Sasuke left in a poof.

Sayuri walked up to the boy. "Hello Tatsuya, my name is Sayuri." "Hi, i'm sorry but i'm a little confused." "Why is that?" He gazed into her eyes and said: "Someone told me that angels are only in heaven, but i've found one right here." He gingerly smiled. She smiled back. "Thank you, anyway i'm visiting in the village here to help you with training." He looked up and down at her, stopping at her headband.

"So you're a ninja?" "Yes. Didn't they tell you that someone would help you with your training?" "They did. I said it was pointless. I'm sorry but I don't need to train." "Why not?" "Because I don't want/need to become a ninja. Excuse me."

He walked passed Sayuri. She turned around and called out his name. "Wait, Tatsuya." He stopped and turned around, he didn't seem angry. He didn't look happy either, but he did smile, with his eyes.

"Don't you think your _mom _wants you to become a ninja?" "Why would she want me to risk my life everyday for no reason!?" "Maybe you should start visiting your mom some more." She walked towards Tatsuya, she pulled something out of her kunai bag and gave it to him, she continued to walk. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"If you need me, i'll be in the training field for the whole day today. That's something for you to solve."

She continued to walk and left him there.

xxxxx **9:30AM **xxxxx

She was sitting on top of her usual pole when he finally appeared, her lip curled. "How did you know?" He started. "I talked to her. She said you don't visit much."

"I don't want to see her in that state. I visited her today though, because I still wanna see my mom."

Sayuri's face went still. She turned around and decided to face him. "You're really smart for someone who's not in the Nara clan." "I have one of the lowest grades in my class." "Remember that rubix cube I gave you?" He took it out of his kunai bag and threw it to her. "Yeah I solved it-" "I know. It took you 3 and 1/2 minutes just to complete it." "How did you know that?" "I have a friend who was watching you."

"You got a someone to stalk me?" He yelled. She giggled.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to finish it. Trust me, that's the only reason." "I'm just glad I was on your mind." He said being charming again.

"So, are you gonna let me train you?" "My mother wants me to become a strong ninja. Someone who can protect my family, friends, and mostly my little sister."

Little sister? It didn't say anything about him having a little sister. Did she overlook that? Doubt that. Or was it just not in the files. Maybe.

"You're little sister, how old is she?" "4 years old." "Aww."

I bet she's really cute! Sayuri kept thinking. "Please, can you help me. It'll take a while until I catch up." "Yeah. We got a lot of work to do."

She got off the pole and got her stance ready to fight, making him do the same. She decided to take it easy on him, he seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't do so good with taijutsu, so she can't force that on him. What would he be more suited for? Ninjutsu, or genjutsu. That's something she needs to find out.

She pulled out smoke bombs from her kunai bag. He reacted and took out his kunai and threw it at the bombs.

It hit one of them, making it react in front of her. The smoke was small and it vanished easily. He quickly ran to her and started to fight. He couldn't let her use that bomb.

He's really smart. Sayuri kept her guard on medium and fighted with him. She was finally able to get away and use that smoke bomb.

The bomb fell hit the ground and appeared was a large blue smoke. What kind of smoke was this?

Suddenly Tatsuya felt the floor starting to rumble. There were more Sayuri's than he remembered, WAIT! The bombs weren't meant for distraction or a get away, she was able to make a genjutsu out of it.

He did many hand signs and soon everywhere around him was normal again.

Already? She thought. That gave her an idea to work with. They continued to fight, but Tatsuya was the one who got hit the most. "Tatsuya what things are you good at in the academy?" "I don't know. Before I didn't really care." "Right." She stopped fighting.

Their feets landed on the ground and they started panting. Even though it wasn't much of a fight, but that was the second battle she had already today.

"You're good at genjutsu." "Why do you say that?" "Because you're able to distict very quickly if you're in a genjutsu, I bet you know from the moment you saw the color of the smoke from the bombs they weren't ordinary, and that was the another reason you knew you were in a genjutsu."

"This was a short fight." "Mostly things like this take time, but I guess you're different." She walked over to him and healed his wounds. Thankfully it wasn't that bad, it was only a couple of scratches.

"Come here tomorrow at 5:30PM, that's when your real training begins."

She disappeared in smokes and left with that.

xxxxx **12:17PM** xxxxx

Sayuri came from the academy and went to go find Neji in the Hyuga compound but found an old friend instead. She had short purple hair with a bang covering her whole forehead. She wore a tan jacket with the hyuga symbol on it. She had bumped into Sayuri the moment Sayuri had gotten into the compound.

"I-I'm sorry can I help you?" "Hinata? No way!" She jumped up and hugged her.

"I-I'm sorry do I know you?" "Oh sorry, you probably don't remember me. My name is Sayuri. I lived in the village a long time ago, but I moved into a different village."

"I-I'm so-. Oh! W-We went to the a-academy together right?" "Right!" She slapped her shoulder and got a good grip on it. (Not a tight one though.) "Do you know where Neji is?" "N-Neji?"

"Yeah, he gave me a mission from the hokage, and I wanna get some more detail on it." "Neji is probably with his team." "Do you know where they practice?" "I don't know where exactly, but I know Guy knows, but if you can't find him, Kakashi knows." "Alright, i'll go ask him."

Sayuri left, but she wasn't off to find Kakashi, she was off to find Sasuke.

xxxxx

It didn't take long, because she knew exactly where he was. "Sasuke, I need to find Kakashi."

He turned around to look at her, surprised to find her coming to him. "Maybe he's with Kimie." Sayuri slapped her forehead. "AH! I FORGOT SHE'S LEAVING IN AN HOUR! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"Maybe she's with the hokage. For some reason her and Kakashi are always there." "Hey you're right!" Sayuri grabbed his hand and teleported them both to the hokage's office.

"How did you-" "Woohoo!"

In front of them was Tsunade sitting at her desk, Kakashi reading his usual book, and her big sister Kimie hanging out the window.

"I thought you were leaving!" Startled she almost fell out, but she got a grip and came inside. "I thought you're on a mission." "It's not a big one, but it'll take some time." "I'm leaving in an hour, did you like need something?" "Oh actually I needed Kakashi."

He looked up from the book once his name was spoken. "You needed me?" He said seeming very perplexed. "Yeah, do you know where Gai's team practices?"

He gave a loud sigh. Only needed me for that? Kakashi muttered under his breath. I'll take you to them. He walked passed them both and they followed him, even Kimie.

They got to a different practice field that they were used to, Neji, Lee, and TenTen were there sparring with each other.

"Woohoo Kakashi!" Sayuri said hugging him. They entered thru the gate that lead to the field, while Kakashi and Kimie said their goodbyes and left.

Neji and Lee stopped and waved at Sayuri. They walked over to each other. "TenTen this is Sayuri, she used to live in the village a long time ago, currently I assigned her to a mission." "Nice to meet you." She nodded and shook hands.

"Neji can I talk to you about my mission." "Sure." They walked over, separating themselves from the group.

"I talked with Tatsuya, and he said he has a sister." "A sister?" "Yeah, I looked over the files again, and it says nothing about it. I looked even more stuff about him, but I didn't find anything about his sister." "That's odd."

Sayuri looked over where TenTen, Sasuke, and Lee were. Lee and Sasuke were fighting, but not too intense.

"I don't really think it means anything."

"Okay. On another note, did you have trouble getting them to agree for you to train them?" "Yes! Well I haven't talked to the girl yet. You couldn't have told me that they didn't want to be trained?"

"I thought it would be more interesting this way." He said giving a devilish smirk.

"Oh I like this side of you Neji." She said softly poking his chest and walked away. "Sasuke! Time to go."

He smiled like a little puppy and stopped his match, while Lee was already going to kick him, but he got out the way once Sayuri came, making Lee fall to the ground.

He stopped smiling and got more professional. "What did he say?" "There's nothing too it, it's nothing." "Hmm." "_Sasuke. _I know what you're thinking. And I say, go ahead." He gasped.

"If I said no, I know you were just gonna do it anyway." He smirked. "How did you get to know me so well?" She smiled.

They walked back to the gate, leaving team Guy to continue their practice.

Even though Sayuri should be getting ready for tomorrow, but right now she really needed to take a break.

"Sasuke what are you planning on doing today?" "Practice." "The _whole _day?" "Yeah, what about you?" "I need to talk to the last kid i'm training." "Who's the kid?" "A girl named Misaki Sora, she's 10. That's basically all I know about her, besides her looks, she doesn't really have anything interesting about her." "That's all you're going to do today?" "Oh, I also need to come up with a lesson plan." "Lesson plan." He said mocking her.

"Oh be quiet Sasuke. It's still pretty early in the day. So I might go later to talk to her." "Do you wanna take a break? You had a long day already."

It was like Sasuke was reading her mind. Did she look how she felt, sore?

"Sure. I mean, I don't wanna take a nap or something. I wanna do something." "Wanna go to a spa?" "Hmm." She had never thought of that. But, for some reason she wanted to be with Sasuke, and only Sasuke. It's not that she didn't like everyone else. It's just that she wanted to be with him. She liked spending time with him, it was like the old days again.

"Wanna get some lunch?" He said breaking her thoughts and forgetting his other comment.

"If you're hungry then sure, but i'm not really. I'm still good from the breakfast you made." "No i'm okay."

"Hmm." What could they do?

"You wanna just walk?" "Are you sure? You've been doing a lot of work today." "I'm fine, I always do work like this." "Alright, well we're gonna stop at small store on the way." "To get what?" "Get a small snack. You know you gotta replenish your chakra."

He was right, her chakra was getting too low. But, it was good enough for one good fight, from the way the other kids were, she didn't expect much from the last one.

"What time do you think it is?" "Probably 12: 30, near that. When are you going to say goodbye to your sister?" "Well, right now she's probably packing her stuff, and that will take a while. But, she'll be finished by 1. So i'll wait until then." "Okay. I'll walk with you until then." "How's your training coming along?" "It's okay. It's mostly harder since it's by myself, Kakashi is mostly with your sister."

Sayuri opened her mouth to say something, but then changed her mind.

"What?" "Nothing. I'm sorry, Kimie will be gone, and after that you'll have the whole day to train." "It's not like that. It's not like I improve a lot anyway from Kakashi, I just work on my chakra control and my chidori." "You should try to practice on something specific." "Like what?"

"You should try working on increasing your stamina and chakra level, or using your jutsu's so they don't use a lot of chakra." "Hmm." He thought about it.

"Never thought of that." "You gotta work on more than your speed and strength you know." She said patronizing him.

The conversation died, and it was once again resumed when Sayuri decided to say something.

"So, what was it like before I came?" "Same, practice, missions, etc." "Seems boring." "Depends on what you're doing or learning." "I guess so. Do you ever remember seeing me? When I lived here before?"

Sasuke pondered on her question. "No, it was a long time ago when you were here." "Yeah, five, six years ago was it?" She said, mostly to herself.

Sasuke remembered that was the same year of the massacre, was it that long? It didn't feel like it. Good thing she left before it happened, if she knew about his past, she'd probably treat him differently, like the kids who knew in his class when they were in the academy. But Sayuri wasn't the kind of person to treat him differently though. What a minute, where did she move to? Where did she come from?

"Hey Sayuri did you ever tell me where you were from?" "Yeah, i'm from here, hidden leaf village." She said obviously. "No, I mean what village do you live in?" "Oh." She didn't answer.

She probably didn't want to answer, so Sasuke left it alone, surprisingly she finally did answer. "Don't tell anyone okay?" He nodded, he was actually anxious to know where she was from.

She walked closer, and said: "It's a secret."

For some reason, he wasn't surprised, instead he chuckled. "Alright fine." He couldn't help wonder though where she was from. Was she hiding something? It doesn't matter anyway, if she didn't want him to know, then he will let it go.

Sayuri was surprised that Sasuke let it go. She thought he would have continued to ask her questions. But he probably thought that she didn't want to tell him, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, it's just that she couldn't. The truth was, she was allowed to. If it got out where her location was, then she would be hunted down again.

They walked across the road to get to the other side of the sidewalk, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to a shop. They went inside and looked at all the food spread out behind a glass. On the isles there were chips, yogurt, trail-mix, fruits, crackers and other small snacks.

Sayuri's face looked astonished as if she hasn't seen food before. Then her face looked sad, probably remembering that she didn't have an money.

"Don't worry i'm buying." How did he do that! Sayuri kept thinking. She took a bag of chips, graham crackers, and a couple of yoplait yogurt with an added spoon.

They went in front of the cashier and Sasuke willingly paid for the food gladly. The food was put into bags and they walked outside the store. She already started to open the graham crackers bag and eat. Sasuke laughed on how childish she looked eating graham crackers.

She looked at him and made a face. "Hey!" Sasuke dug into the pag and pulled out a bag of baked chips.

They munched on the foods and continued to have a conversation.

"Do you know where this Misaki girl is?" "Uhh..I actually don't, I talked to some of the students who have class with her, and they said she'd be in school everyday, but when school is over they don't ever see her again, anywhere."

"Is she popular or something?" "It seems so, she makes an impression in her class enough for them to look for her after school." "Maybe she goes home and doesn't leave." "She lives kinda far away from town, so that could be a possibility." "You wanna go?" "I'll go after I say goodbye to Kimie." "How old is Kimie?" "Kakashi's age." "How old is Kakashi?" "Maybe.." Sayuri scratched her head.

"Pretty sure 28." Sasuke gasped. Kakashi was that old?

They turned left on a corner. "Wanna go to the main gates now and see if she's there?" "Umm.."

Sayuri touched the elbow of a lady passing by. She turned around to see who it was. "Excuse me ma'am do you know what time it is?"

The lady smiled and looked at her watch. "12:52, -PM." Sayuri grinned and thanked her. They walked their separate ways after that. "Again?" "Alright." Sayuri said bluntly. "Go." Suddenly, they were both gone and running to the gates. It was a 'who could get there first' match.

xxxxx

They stood there talking and waiting, and finally company arrived. In front of them was Sayuri and Sasuke, both out of breath.

"Finally." Kimie said. Sayuri grinned ear to ear. "Sasuke, you look out of breath." Kakashi said making fun of him. "She's faster than she looks." He said finally getting his breaths even.

"Well she is one of the fastest ninja to ever live." Sasuke looked at Sayuri. She was looking down and her smile was gone, she seemed disappointed, or sad, he couldn't describe it in words.

She looked up and looked straight at Sasuke, smiling. "I wouldn't say that." She plainly said.

"Don't be modest, you're even faster than Kimie and m-me." Kakashi took out his book and started to read it. "Ah Kakashi, here you go again." He looked up and smiled, then looked back down. "It's getting to the good part." He said excitedly. "Why does it always seem like you're always getting to the good part?"

Sayuri noticed the suite bags behind her older sister. This was it, she was finally leaving. Leaving Sayuri by herself in the village. She couldn't stop herself when she realized her body was moving in to hug Kimie. She didn't even try to stop it.

They stood there hugging each other. Kimie patted her head and smiled when Sayuri looked up at her. "There's nothing to worry about." She looked back down. "Yeah I know. It's just that, I don't want to lose you." Kimie gasped.

Her voice got serious. "You're not gonna lose me, this is _your _decision in the first place to come here. You have to do what you have to do. Besides, on the way I'm going to see Iyo." "Iyo!?"

Who was Iyo? Sasuke wondered. "Yeah, she wrote me a letter and told me exactly where to go and meet up. So she knows i'm on the way." "Good, because if you aren't there while a couple days pass, she'll know somethings up-" "-And go looking for me."

Sayuri pulled away. "Okay." She said reassured. "Okay?" "_Yeah._" She said in a kiddish voice. Kimie turned around to Kakashi. He put his book down in his pocket and had his full attention on her. Sasuke had never seen Kakashi act this way. Was there something going on between Kimie and Kakashi?

They whispered something to each other and hugged each other. Kakashi held her tight.

"Your sister will come after you if you don't show up right?" "Yeah, no matter what we're still sisters." He pulled away.

"Kakashi."

"I know, I don't want the kid to see me like this." "Why not." "I just can't let anyone know." "Why not?" "We had this discussion before." "Still..." "If an enemy knew about us, I don't want to put you in danger." "My whole life is always in danger!" She said yelling softly, making sure Sayuri and Sasuke still couldn't hear them.

"I really don't wanna argue before you leave." Surprisingly Kakashi pulled her closer and hugged her. "I just _don't _want to lose you." She pulled away and barely looked over her shoulder, then looked back at him.

"Fine." She said out loud. She smiled, he smiled back.

She took her suitcase and put it into a scroll, then sneaked it into her vest. Kakashi walked over between Sayuri and Sasuke and stood there.

Kimie repositioned her body to fully face them. She looked at Sayuri and gave her a encouraging smile. Soon after, she gave her final goodbyes and left the village thru the main entrance.

"Well Sayuri, I guess you have to complete your mission, so i'll let you get to it, Sasuke i'll see you in the usual training spot, take your time to get there, I'm not in a hurry." He left with that and disappeared in smokes.

"Where's the usual training spot?" "It's..uh far from here. It's hard to explain exactly." He took the bag of food from her hand. "W-" "Don't worry i'll put this in my place, you can eat it when you come back there." "Okay...so anyway you're leaving now?" "Well, did you want me to stay?" "Oh I mean-" "He said I could take my time, so how about I come with you to find this girl?" "No, no you can go train it's no problem. It's a long walk to her house." "I have time." "You're really stubborn aren't you?" She muttered. Sasuke gave a loud sigh in defeat. "Okay, you said no, and it seems like you really want me to go train, or just don't want me. But, fine." She didn't reply. Sasuke left in a poof.

"It's not like that." Sayuri quietly said to herself.

xxxxx **1:38 PM** xxxxx

Already 1:38PM and Sayuri was at a rural area on a porch of a small farm house. It had a huge gate around it, and inside the gate was many different types of animals. She knocked on the front door and waited. It took a while until the door opened. An ancient lady appeared with a smile on her face. "You must be Sayuri." "Yes ma'am." "I'm glad. She's out back, i'll take you to her. come in." "Oh that's okay, I'll just go thru the gate entrance." "You're a very kind person aren't you." "Oh well I can't say that I'm mean." "Ah, modest too. Now, now, you can go ahead and see her." "Oh okay."

Sayuri nodded to give thanks, and walked off the porch and walked towards the gate entrance. Before she opened it she already saw a young girl chasing after pigs, surprisingly she did hand signs and made a grey/blue sticky like substance come out her mouth that shot out to the floor. The pigs were stuck in it, like getting stuck in quicksand.

Sayuri noticed that was a c-rank ninjutsu, pretty good for someone who has one of the lowest grades in class. Wait, she saw someone do the same jutsu in this village before. Who was it again? Right! She seems him every time she enters the village, Izumo Kamizuki. How did she find that jutsu?

The young girl held up two fingers, Sayuri watched what she was doing. A minute later, her feet started to glow. Sayuri gasped. "Oh." She said to herself. The girl was putting chakra in her feet, so she could get the pigs out one by one.

The girl was wearing an apron obviously trying not to get dirty, underneath was a long sleeve pink shirt and white shorts. She had curly and straight sunflower like blonde hair that reached half-way on her back.

She slowly opened the gate and went towards her. "Need some help?" "Eeeek!" Sayuri laughed. She calmed herself down and finally spoke. "No, you'll get stuck." "Don't worry about that." It only took a second for Sayuri to make her chakra flow to her feet. She walked on the sticky gew with ease and took a pig in each hand, then walked out.

"Where do they go?" She didn't realize it but the girl was making a shocked face. She pulled herself together again. "In that pen." She pointed to one of the small sheds on the right. They both walked to the shed and threw (not literally) the pigs inside. While she was doing this she noticed all of the sheds were different color and size, creamy white, white with black spots, dark brown, grey, reddish brown, and pink.

"Do the colors mean what animal it has inside?" "Yeah, how did you know that?" "Just a thought." "Can you guess what animals are inside each?" "Uh, the shed with white and black spots, must be filled with cows. Correct?" "Yeah." "The dark brown has horses, and grey for mules/donkeys." "Go on." "Reddish brown, probably chicken." "Y-Yeah..." "Pink obviously for pigs." "Yup! But, can you guess the creamy white shed is?"

Sayuri started to think fast. What animals are on a barn? You have pigs, chickens, horses, ostrich, rabbits...they need an animal that can be useful. Probably sheep for wool, or goats for the obvious reason. I'm just gonna use the most likely option.

"Is it goats?" "How do you do that!? You're really smart!" Sayuri smiled. Finally all the pigs were inside the shed. "How many times do you do this?" "What catching pigs?!" "Yeah, but this way..?" "Oh you mean using the jutsu to catch them?!" "Yeah!" She put her finger on her chin and tapped it. (Sign of thinking.) "6 times." "Oh a week?" "No." "A day?" "Nope." "A month?!" She bursted out laughing. "I wish!" Then she got calm. "More like an hour." Sayuri was confused. "W-what? Why?" "The animals always get out of the fence and I tried using the liquid like another fence so they won't get out, but we're it evaporates fast." "How long does it last?" "Maybe every ten minutes." "WHAT!"

Oh duh. Sayuri thought. She could have just done the math to figure that out.

"What?" "What's the point of using the jutsu if it goes away so easily?" "I can use it as much times as I want, so it doesn't really matter."

"Where did you learn the syrup trap?" "You know the jutsu!?" "I know a lot of jutsus. Anyway, did someone teach you the jutsu?" "No, I kinda picked it up when I saw someone use it." "You picked it up?" "Like, I saw them use the jutsu, and it gave me an idea how I could use it."

Sayuri still was confused. How was she able to copy it, that mostly worked out for people with the sharingan.

"So you just knew how to use it the first time you saw it?" "Not exactly, I kept following that person..."

Now it made sense.

"Oh so you learned the technique by watching him." "Yeah, is that a bad thing?" "Well yes. You were stalking someone. As long as you don't follow that person while they're on a mission."

"Oh thank goodness! Don't worry I didn't do that!"

It was quite. Suddenly she screamed: "Wait who are you!?" "Oh."

Sayuri gave a faint smile. "I'm Sayuri." "S-Sayuri? You wouldn't happen to be that trainer! Now would you?!" "That's me." "No way!"

I guess girls are as difficult has guys.

"Why not?" "I don't need it! And I don't want it!" "Why not? Do you expect to stay on this farm your whole life?" "Maybe, no...I don't know!"

Sayuri took a deep breath.

"How long have you been living with your grandmother?" She made a confused look, but answered. "5 years." "So you've been here five years?"

She didn't answer. "Where were you during the accident?" "How did you know about the accident?"

She didn't reply. The girl didn't seem angry, she seemed just calm.

"I was here." "So you know what happened with your parents?" "Y-Yes." "So that's why you don't want to become a ninja? Because you just hate them for what they do?"

She gulped then looked straight into Sayuri's eyes. "What do you know about me?"

"I know you're Misaki Sora, you're 10 years old. Parents died during a mission. Born here in the hidden leaf village. You know the Water-Style Syrup Trap jutsu. You go to the academy everyday then straight home and don't go anywhere else, so then you can work on the farm, you also live with your grandmother-" "I didn't mean literally. How do you know all that stuff anyway?"

"I try to do some information on my mission." "So this is a _mission_ for you?" "Yes." "You're right." Sayuri gasped. "A-About what?" "I do hate ninja."

Misaki turned around and started to walk. Inevitably Sayuri followed.

"You're parents were killed by ninja, but they took that risk." "Why? Why become ninja and risk your life?"

Do all kids think like this? Sayuri thought, thinking of Tatsuya.

"So we can protect the ones we love." Misaki stopped walking. "You know, you're not the only with parents that have died during battle."

Misaki finally turned around and confronted her.

"You know Iruka lost his parents too." "Iruka?" "Yeah, but don't mention this to anyone." She nodded. "They died to protect Iruka from the attack of the nine-tails, he was devastated, but that didn't stop him." "Wh-" "What happens if something happens to your grandmother, what happens if someone tries to rob her? Or kill her?"

"I'd get a knife and get them from behind!" "Please, they're shinobi, it will be way harder than that. Look all i'm saying, we are one village, and you have to protect the one's in it. That's something you're parents believed."

Misaki didn't answer.

"If you need me I'll be on the training grounds until 5. So you have four hours."

Sayuri left with that in a poof.

She stood there thinking, figuring out what she really wanted to do.

xxxxx **4: 29PM **xxxxx

Sayuri sat there criss-cross on top of a pole, waiting. She was at the practice field with a big pond on the side. It didn't take long until she heard rumbled thru the bushes. A small shadow appeared and sunflower colored hair appeared. Sayuri moved one leg under the other and hung it over the pole.

The whole body appeared, and the person didn't seem so upset.

"You seem happy Misaki."

Misaki had her thick blonde hair up in a ponytail and wore white shorts, and light green shirt that matched her light green eyes.

"Yeah well you were right-" "About w-" "About everything."

She threw her pointer finger in the air and flew it down to Sayuri. "Now! You have to train me!" Sayuri smiled. "Why?" "Huh? Because you're my trainer." "I mean, why should I? I train only the elite who can prove themselves with potential. What do you have?" "Oh you wanna see what I got!? Alright then fight me!" "Are you su-"

Before she could finish her question, Misaki took out a kunai and ran to Sayuri. Slowly Sayuri uncrossed her other leg and slowly got down, taking her time.

Misaki was an inch close with the kunai to her face, until Sayuri moved her hand to block it, it was so fast she didn't even see it happen.

Misaki glanced at Sayuri's glove and looked at the metal part. It didn't have a symbol.

After she glanced at it she jumped back. "Who are you!?" "Sayuri. I'm pretty sure I told you my name before." "That's not what I meant-"

Sayuri ran after Misaki.

"Water Style: Water Needle Jutsu!" Spits of water shot out of Misaki's mouth, almost a form of needles.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" The ground started to form up and wall appeared and protected Sayuri from the needles Misaki created.

Sayuri made a shadow clone and the clone went around the wall to attack Misaki.

They ran at each other again. Misaki started to do hand signs but right after the first two she did Sayuri did the same. Sayuri caught up on doing hand signs, they kicked at each other but still continued to do hand signs, it took a while but they both said: "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Simultaneously.

"How did you know I was going to do that!?" A dragon in the form of a dragon appeared and splashed into each other. Canceling each other out.

Water splashed around them like rain, and for some reason fog appeared.

They jumped up and hit each other with kunais. They dropped to the ground then jumped up again fighting with kunais.

They continued, but this time Sayuri pulled out another kunai in her hand, making Misaki do the same to not get hit. Finally the original Sayuri decided to attack when both of Misaki's arm was busy.

She was kicked from behind and flew down..fast, to the ground. She tried flipping her whole body to land on the ground, but she fell too hard and fell, but she countered it by rolling then crouching, still ready to attack. Yet, her arm were bruised.

Surprisingly she grabbed her arm with one of her hands and a glow appeared on her hand. She was healing herself, and soon her bruises were already getting kinda better.

She call heal too? I can handle that, but that fast already? How long has she been doing this? To heal that fast she has practice healing many years, or she must have a lot of-

Abruptly Sayuri thought of something useful for teaching Misaki.

Sayuri threw a kunai at Misaki, the kunai went past her and hit the tree. A long but thin scar emerged on her arm.

She grinned ear to ear. She got up and forgot about the damage on her body, she had to focus on one thing only.

They sustained fighting, mostly the fight turned into mostly using ninjutsu then taijutsu. Time seemed to pass by very fast, because it seemed already 5 o'clock based on the suns position.

Surprisingly Sayuri was confused, mostly the match would've ended by now, her chakra was now at a percentage of a normal persons.

Sayuri and her family possessed a very large amount of chakra and stamina, no one knows where it comes from. Also her and her sister's were prodigies when they were little, and even now. Sayuri was the quick one and fast thinking one, Kimie was the strong and wise one, and the 2nd oldest sister was the intelligent one. Their IQ levels are all high, but her older sister had the highest out of them both.

There was nothing left for Sayuri to do in this fight, she can't go her hardest because if she did Misaki would get too hurt. But, if she left this match continue they would be there for an hour tops. Time to change it up a bit.

"Misaki let's end this already, I wanna do something different!" Misaki stopped in place and listened to her idea. "One jutsu, you and me have to pick a jutsu and which ever is the strongest or more advanced wins the battle, deal?" "DEAL!" Misaki already started doing hand seals, but Sayuri had to stop her.

"Wait, wait! What kind of element is it!? Misaki stopped doing hand signs, but after she finished asking her question the only thing Misaki did was smile and continue doing hand signs. Wasting no time Sayuri did the same.

Dark clouds started to form in the sky making a small drizzle to fall down. A breeze flew by making more wind flew thru their hair.

"Tori-Inu-Tora-Ryu-Saru.."

"Usagi-O-Histshu-Hebi-Saru-Tori-Ousu-buta..."

They finished at the same time and ended with: Tori-Tora!

Misaki: Water-Style: Flooding Tsunami!

The pond flew up and turned into a large tsunami attacking Sayuri.

Sayuri stood there and smiled.

Right before she was attacked by the giant wave her hands started to do hand signs so fast you could barely see which ones she was doing.

"Fire-Style; Great FireBall Jutsu!" A humongous fireball blasted from her mouth making the whole wave go into smokes. Right when she finished with her fireball jutsu it started to rain even harder. Lightning started to appear in the clouds.

The rain started to stink and get darker than usual. It piled up more on the ground, starting to flood the ground.

Sayuri flowed her chakra to her feet, but Misaki didn't seem to know or figure that out yet, so her ankles were drenched.

Seconds later Sayuri got out the water and stood on a tree. The water got heavier. Sayuri held her hand to the cloud and swatted it down. Lighting struck and the rain was contaminated with lighting. When the first rain filled with lighting hit the flood, Misaki was electrocuted, and fell in the flood, making her whole body electrocuted.

Sayuri held her hand horizontal to the flood and lowered it, making it lower. Quickly she ran and appeared next to her in a second. She held her palms on her chest, making the lighting go away.

Quickly she held up two fingers and the mist slowly went away.

She looked at Misaki's face, her eyes were closed but for some reason, she was smiling. She was surprised that the girl wasn't unconscious.

They both laughed. Misaki heaved herself up. She coughed haggardly. "Where did you learn that jutsu?" "My parents taught me." "You learned that jutsu when you were five?" "Actually at first I couldn't do it because I didn't have enough chakra, so they just taught me the hand signs. When I was first came to my grandmothers house I practiced it all the time, first I couldn't get it but slowly I did. After I heard the news about my parents, I haven't tried it since then."

"You have a lot of chakra then you know. You keep using more chakra then you need for your jutsus, that's something i'll help train you on." She smiled ear to ear. "You mean you're gonna train me!" Sayuri nodded.

Her wounds were already gone and she started to feel better, everytime she coughed it seemed to get more softer each time.

They both heard a crack from a twig from inside the forest, then another sound coming from the opposite direction. Then they saw a body on each side they heard the sound.

"Meet your new teammate Misaki." They finally saw the two people clearly, they were both boys. One had jet-black straight hair that hung down to his shoulders and wore a overly sized black robe, and had dark purple eyes. The other boy had straight dirty blonde hair that hung over on the front but were combed on the sides. He had light blue eyes that catches your attention the first time you look at him and wore a dark purple shirt and black cargo pants and a bandage on his left arm.

"T-Teammates?" They said at the same time. "Yes." Sayuri stood up straight and held her hand out to Misaki. She smiled and took it. She got up and looked at them both. The two boys walked over to the two girls.

"I thought I was only getting a trainer." Said the purple eyed boy.

Sayuri walked between them to the pole, she looked over her shoulder and nudged them to follow her, which they did.

She stopped and turned around, behind her was the pole where she always sat on. "Each of you has a special skill, and each of you obviously lack certain things. Which the other two can help you with." "So..we're a team now?" "Not officially. To have an actual team you need to pass the final exam in the academy. But, for now this will be your group."

"So this is just practice.." He said. "Basically. Anyway do you guys know each other?" They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Aren't you guys in the same class?" They nodded. "And you don't know each other..wait didn't you guys stalk her to find out where she goes after school?"

"What!?" Misaki yelled. "That was the other people in the class-" "We didn't know her so why would we go?" He said finishing the boys sentence.

"Alright, so I guess we should like introduce ourselves. Start with your name, reason why you want to become a ninja, and something you're excel at when fighting."

"Excel?" Misaki said. "Can you start first?" "Who me?" They all nodded their heads.

"My name is Sayuri, i'm already a ninja and I don't really have a reason why I wanted to become one. And something I excel at when fighting is probably..my speed."

"Oh!" They all said at the same time.

"I'll go first." Said the boy with jet black hair. "My name is Haru Toyama. I don't have a specific reason why I want to become a ninja..something I excel at in a fight is my strength."

"Oh! My turn!" Misaki said waving her hand. "Alright go ahead." "My name is Misaki Sora! And I want to become a ninja so I can protect my grandmother! And something I excel at in a battle is..umm...my jutsus-" "Ninjutsu." Sayuri said giving her some help. "Yeah! Thanks. Oh and I can heal pretty good!" "Alright, your turn." Sayuri said to the blue-eyed boy. He gave a soft and gentle smile.

"My name is Tatsuya Makoto." He started off talking soft and gentle like his smile. "My reason for becoming a ninja so I can protect my mother who's really sick..and my little sister, and everyone around me. I guess something I excel at in a battle is my intelligence or something, and my genjutsu. At least that's what Sayuri told me, but I wouldn't say that.."

Misaki's face flushed. Aww! He's so modest and cute and smart! She thought to herself.

He gave a light chuckle when he looked at Misaki. She smiled back trying to keep her cool.

It's been hours since I had a real meal. Sayuri thought. I just had three battles today, and the only times i've ate was this early in the morning, then some snacks. My chakra is at 35% now from using that jutsu, i'll get something to eat after I train them. Let's see how I can train them, so:

Tatsuya: intelligent, good at genjutsu

Haru: Good at taijutsu

Misaki: Can heal and good at ninjutsu

So basically each of them is good at one of the each skills, put them together you'd get something powerful, but how can I put it together. First I need to know if they can do the basics.

She looked behind their shoulders and saw the large trees. "You guys see those trees over there?" They all looked behind themselves and slowly nodded. She looked back at them and they looked back at her. "C'mon."

She jumped off her pole and walked ahead of them. They followed right behind.

She walked into the deeper part of the woods, finally getting to the large trees. She stopped, making them also.

"Alright." She grabbed Misaki and pulled her to a tree. "Stay." Then she grabbed Tatsuya and pulled him over to the tree next to Misaki then did the same with Haru but with the tree next to Tatsuya. After she was finished she walked over to Tatsuya's tree and pulled him out of her way. She held up two fingers and put it down. "Alright you guys are gonna learn how to walk on trees." Sayuri ran up the tree all the way to the top branch then sat down with her feet hanging down. "I want you guys to do this!" She yelled down to them. She stood up and walked down the tree this time. She finally got back down and explained the directions.

"To do this you need to focus your chakra and energy down to your feet and only your feet. You can't put too much then you'll break the tree and like fall. But, if you put too little then you'll fall off. Also you have to put your chakra evenly in each foot.

They nodded, closed their eyes and focused.

Sayuri took a couple steps back and did some hand signs of her own.

When they opened their eyes they tried to walk on the tree. Haru fell first then Toyama, but Misaki continued to walk. Unfortunately her left foot sunk into the tree which made her fall. They flipped back and landed perfectly when they did.

"Hey get out your kunais." They turned around to look at Sayuri, somehow she was sitting on a log. "What! Where did that come from!?" Misaki yelled. "That's not important, get out a kunai." They mumbled but continued to do it. "Alright, right before you fall I want you to scratch the tree of where you fell. Then you can keep track of where you were."

They nodded of understanding and continued their practice. Misaki walked up the tree with major focus. "Remember Misaki keep your chakra even!" Her feet wobbled from getting distracted but she was able to balance it again. But in a couple steps later she fell off but before both feet did she scratched the tree of where that foot was.

Meanwhile Haru and Tatsuya weren't getting it. Haru impatiently kept trying but he wouldn't get so far. Once Tatsuya fell for the third time he stopped and put his finger to his mouth and bit his lip, was probably thinking about how he can get to the top.

If this is a habit of his then the enemy would know that he doesn't know his next move. Gotta work on that.

He put his finger down and closed his eyes. A minute later he opened it and walked two steps on the tree. He stood there.

Hmm?

Then he took one step forward. Couple seconds later he did the other and kept doing the same thing. Seemed like it was 10 minutes when he was almost at the top. Sadly he went flying down to the ground,, but managed to scratch the tree where he once was.

Haru fell to the ground once again but this time got somewhat closer up.

"Are you okay?" Tatsuya asked. Aww he's so kind! Misaki thought. "I'm okay." Haru turned around to look at Sayuri, he jumped up from surprise.

"Where did that pole come from!?" The other kids turned around to see what was happening. Behind them was Sayuri sitting on a pole that wasn't originally there.

"Don't worry about this, just focus on walking." They were confused but did what she said. She sighed and closed her eyes and started to think to herself.

I wonder how long this will take. Misaki lives far away so she might have to leave early. There's no way she can walk all the way home during night. Unless if I walk her, but i'm starving and my chakra is low. I just need a nap, maybe some food but..ahh this is a drag, great now i'm sounding like Shikamaru. I wonder what Sasuke is doing, probably training.

Thud! Sayuri couldn't help but smile, even though her eyes were closed she knew who fell.

"Ahh!" Yelled Haru.

Hours past and Sayuri opened her eyes. They were all still falling but the tick marks were getting higher. The sun was setting and Sayuri was even hungrier than ever.

Should I end practice now? I doubt they would stop anyway.

Grrr. Her stomach had growled. They all stopped and turned around to look at Sayuri.

"Are you hungry Sayuri-sensei?"

Sensei?

"I'm fine, when I get home i'll eat, and you don't need to call me sensei i'm only a couple years older than you." Her stomach growled again. "I think we should end practice for now, we can start again tomorrow." Tatsuya said.

"That's very considerate but I don't wanna stop you guys it's okay." "No it's fine, I have to get home anyway." "It'll be night time until you get home, i'll walk you."

Sayuri jumped off her pole and walked over to the group of kids.

"No it's okay Sayuri I can walk home by myself." "What if someone attacks you?" "I can use my syrup jutsu on them." "What happens if there are too many people for you to catch?" "Stop making excuses for something to happen to me! I'll be fine!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll see you all tomorrow here after your class ends."

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Once all the kids were out of Sayuri's sight she summoned a shadow clone. The shadow clone looked at her and nodded, then ran into the same direction Misaki was going. She was going to follow her. Meanwhile the original Sayuri walked off to Sasuke's place, right now she was exhausted and could barely move.

xxxxx **8:50 **xxxxx

It took about 20 minutes since she was walking very sluggishly. But when she opened the front door of his place in front of her was Sasuke. Waiting for her. She made an oof sound. "What's wrong?" She smiled. "Nothing." The shadow clone she made to follow Misaki was killed by surprise from her. Good job.

They walked down the hallway straight into the living room/kitchen which was surrounded by lit candles. On the table was two plates filled with cut steaks with some bread on the side with and sauce poured on the side to have something the bread to dip into.

"What's this?" "For the main course we have: Grilled skirt steak with Thai red chili sauce." "That's a long name." They chuckled. Sasuke walked over and pulled out her seat.

"Oh what a gentlemen!" She sat down then he did the same. "For dessert I have something special." "This food looks yummy. How long did this take you to make?" "I can't tell you." "Why not?!" "Because if I tell you then you'd have a fit on how long it took me and say: 'oh you didn't have to do that!" She giggled, that's definitely something she would say.

She picked up the fork and knife and cut a piece of the steak. The steam rose up and the smell was divine.

Right before she popped it in her mouth she teased Sasuke a little.

She opened her mouth like she was going to eat it but instead she closed it and blew on it. Then she would put it back on the plate and tried cutting it even smaller.

Meanwhile she was cutting it Sasuke looked enormously impatient. "Ha ha ha ha!" Sayuri bust out laughing. "You gonna take a bite or what?" He said while his face was blushing.

"I'm just messing with you _Sasuke._" She finally picked up the steak and took a bite. She chewed for the longest and finally said something.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?!" He smiled. "Actually I had some help from Kakashi." "Kakashi can cook?"

**Flashback**

**8:00PM**

Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in smokes in front of the village. "Good training today Sasuke, you seem more efficient than usual." Kakashi complimented. He smiled. "Yeah I got some tips." "Hmm." "What?" He said getting serious again. "Nothing, I mostly don't see you smile." "Whatever." Sasuke was planning on making a small dinner for Sayuri, he didn't know when she was going to be finished with training so he had to make it now. He walked ahead hoping to go home.

"Going home already?" "Yeah." "Why?!" "None of your business." "Oh is Sayuri still staying at your place?"

Sasuke stopped walking and kept a calm face. He couldn't let that bother him so he continued to walk home. Suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of him. "Is she home right now?" "How should I know?" Sasuke went around him and continued walking. Obviously he followed.

"Are you _hoping _she is home?" He didn't reply. But he was thinking in his head: hoping, no. He was planning on making a surprise dinner for her and it wouldn't be a surprise if she was there.

"No." Actually he was telling the truth. "Why not?" Sasuke made a face and continued walking. "What are you gonna do at your house?" "Start dinner." "Oh for the both of you?"

Without knowing his face started to get a little red. "REALLY! This is just like what happened in my book!" Kakashi murmured to himself.

This is what Kakashi reads about? Sasuke wondered.

"I'll help you make dinner!" Actually Sasuke could use a little help in dinner. "Please Sasuke!" "Whatever." "Really!" "What do you wanna make for this night?" "Something with meat." "I have the perfect thing!"

Kakashi did hand signs and teleported them to the store. They bought the necessary foods they needed, paid then went home to start cooking.

**End of Flashback**

Sayuri and Sasuke were still eating while Sasuke was telling the story. After he was finished the window swung open and a shadow appeared. Easily and quickly Sayuri and Sasuke were out of the table, both holding kunais and ready for an attack.

"Whoa, calm down. I just wanted to see if you like the food." He said smiling. They relaxed and sat back down. "It's really good Kakashi." She said smiling ear to ear even though she was very exhausted. "Sasuke was the one who mostly made it, I just told him what to put in it. Well anyway I just came here to see if you liked it, which i'm glad you do. I'll be leaving now." "Kakashi why don't you stay?" Sayuri offered.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, they stared daggers at each other, finally Kakashi gave his answer. "No thanks, i'll leave you two alone."

Kakashi left with that in a poof. After he left Sayuri gave a loud yawn.

"Your chakra is low." "Yeah i've been in three battles already. In the last one I had to use one of my best jutsus." "You should be careful, it's getting dangerously low." "Don't worry after some food and rest i'll be fine." "Well go to sleep early." "But Sasuke, i'm fine." "You're half-asleep already, you can work on your new jutsu tomorrow." "No i'm just exhausted from moving so much, i'm fine now." "Oh really then tell me your day, your _whole _day."

She mumbled. "Alright." She straightened her back and gave a wide smile.

I got up really early to go see the first kid I had to train. His name is Haru. He has purple eyes and he wears a really big robe. All he cares about is strength, but now he realizes that it's not just strength to win a fight."

Half-an-hour passed and Sayuri got to the point of talking about Misaki. They both had just finished their steaks. Sasuke got up and went to the counter. He pulled out a large plate with a pie on it.

Her face brightened up. "What kind of pie is that?" "Chocolate and butterscotch mousse pie." She gasped. "I haven't had that in a long time." Sasuke took out a knife and sliced it into pieces and placed two on her plate.

She picked up her fork and took a piece of the dark and light brown pie then popped it in her mouth. "It's really creamy." Sasuke genuinely smiled.

"Do you like it?" She smiled and nodded her head like a little kid. "Good." Finally he picked up a piece for himself and also had a bite.

"Mostly I don't like sweets, but this is good." "Kakashi said that he made this for you when you lived in the village, is that actually true?" "Uhh..i'm pretty sure my sister was the one who mostly made it, but he always said he helped, so maybe." "Hmm. How did you meet Choji, Shikamaru, Ino-" "The academy." "So you were in the same class as us? Then why don't I remember you?" "Oh uh, it was a long time ago." "Then how do they remember you?" "Because I saw Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino at a store trying to buy some food, but they didn't have any money, so I just gave them some money." "So they remember you because you paid for their snacks?" "Well it seems like everytime I see them they don't have any money, so I offer to give them money." "What about Hinata?" "_Sakura _was being bullied and Ino wasn't there so I stepped in." "I asked about Hinata." "She's your teammate you should care." "Psh." "Anyway Hinata was training by herself and I kinda helped her train for a while." "You're really..nice." "He he. Thanks."

The conversation ended into a deep silence. They ate their foods and got ready for bed. Unlike before Sayuri had her clothes this time. So now she could brush her teeth, have something to change into. First Sasuke went inside the bathroom and got ready for bed. When he finished Sayuri went inside and took a shower and brushed her teeth.

When she came out this time she was wearing white pajama pants and red tight shirt. The moment Sasuke got a look at her the first thing he thought of was the Uchiha symbol, it was the same colors.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing." "No really, you seem surprised to see me, oh do I look bad in this?" "Oh no, it's just that you're wearing the colors of my clan." "Oh yeah! The Uchiha symbol is red on top and white on bottom." "You seem to know a lot about the Uchiha clan."

"You have no idea." She said quietly. "Do you know the next time you'll come back to the village?" "I don't think I will, but I know i'll see you again." "How? When?" "I know i'll see you two more times in the future, after the second one I don't know if we'll see each other after again." "But how do you know?" "I know the future." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke walked over and turned off the lights.

Suddenly she getting very dizzy and started wobbling around, she fell to the ground, before she could hit the floor, swiftly Sasuke caught her.

"I can't wait to see you again. C'mon let's go to sleep." Sasuke picked her up and layed her on the bed under the covers. Sweetly and gently he put the covers on top of her. Soon he walked over to his futon and went under the covers. Not too long they both were asleep.

xxxxx **2:57PM **xxxxx

xxxxx In front of the Academyxxxxx

The kids come rushing out the building, while Sayuri watches from a swing on a tree. Next to her is a large bag.

Surprisingly coming out to go to Sayuri, were the three kids: Tatsuya, Misaki, and Haru.

"Sayuri!" Misaki yelled waving her arm, she grabbed both of the boys hand and ran to Sayuri. "Have fun during school?" "Well we're still behind, but don't worry we'll ace the exam!" "Alright, well instead of working on the tree climbing exercise, i'm gonna teach you the basics." "Basics?"

"Yeah learning all the hand signs, shadow clone jutsu, and the substitution jutsu."

"We've heard of that!" "You should! Anyway instead of the same place as yesterday, I wanna go to a different location, it's gonna take some time to get there."

"Where?!"

xxxxx

They got to their new training ground, but the place they got to wasn't the kind of place you would train in.

Around them was trees, beautiful plants, and sand everywhere. They oohed and awed.

"Welcome to your new training spot!" "How did you find this place?" "It's uhh..a place I crossed by, the only person I brought here was one of my mothers friend."

"Why did you bring us here then?" "Because currently i'm training you guys, and it's not the same there as it is here."

"Is it like home for you?" "Not exactly, but the warm, sticky weather is." "Where are you from before?" "Originally I was born here in this village."

Not really answering my question. Misaki thought.

"Alright first thing on the training list is: Substitution! Haru I want you to come and hit me!" "Okay." He said not even giving it any thought.

Her hand moved into the hand seals: Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog - Snake

When Haru punched Sayuri he was sure that he had got her, but he was wrong. When he stepped back the same place Sayuri was standing was now a log.

Swiftly Sayuri came from behind him and punched his neck but stopped midway. "The moment you saw it wasn't me you should have had your guard up. I know that you guys don't expect me to hurt you, but when we're training, always have your guard up."

He slowly looked over behind him to see what was going on. He gasped in his head.

"Good I like that you don't look scared. You look calm and cool."

She undid her fighting stance and lowered her fist.

"Never fidget when you have your guard up, if someone is watching you they'll think that you know they're there. You want to always get them by surprise."

Just like Misaki did to my clone. Sayuri thought.

"How did you do that jutsu?" "Right Tatsuya! You guys now all the hand signs right?" They nodded.

"Well the sequence is tiger, boar, ox, dog, snake. Can you try that out?"

They gave an encouraging hump and tried.

After they did the hand signs after that it was useless since they didn't know what else to do.

"Alright good you know the hand signs. Now the body replacement jutsu; also known as the substitution jutsu. You have to switch something in your place. If you look around there are trees everywhere. You could take that and switch it in your place like I did."

"What do we do after we replaced our body with the log?" "This is a diversion jutsu, after you switch places then you have to run away, hide, or attack from behind."

"Can we try it again?" Haru asked. "Yeah, this time i'll attack each of you with a kunai, after you get hit and the log pops up, I want you each to either attack, or hide. Understand?"

"Got it."

Sayuri reached into her bag and held up three shurikens. After that they did the hand signs, a second later they were done she threw each of the shurikens in one easy throw.

When the shurikens attacked the kids they turned into logs. Sayuri smirked, took out a kunai and spun around.

Thank goodness they got right.

Sayuri could easily tell where they were, from their chakra sense. It seems Misaki and Tatsuya are going to hide and maybe ambush Sayuri. But obviously Haru was going to attack from behind.

She looked behind like she didn't know he was there and saw Haru running after her. She waited for him to strike first, which he did.

He put the kunai to her face and she struck back.

She was going to go easy on him. If she was serious they could have been dead already. Of course she couldn't kill them, but still you get the idea.

While Sayuri and Haru were somewhat fighting, behind her Tatsuya ran up with a kunai in his hand.

Sayuri took a baby step back and mildly swung to Haru. He dodged and swung for her. She got out the way making Haru swing to Tatsuya.

Tatsuya flew back but still stood. Haru gritted his teeth from getting played like that. He looked to Sayuri whom was sticking her tongue out.

"Water-style: Syrup Trap Jutsu!" Without knowing Sayuri's feet were in a sticky mud.

"Good one." Standing together Misaki, Tatsuya, and Haru stood side by side.

"Good job, not only, do you know how to do this jutsu perfectly..you also got me."

Tatsuya and Misaki cheered and gave high fives, waiting for Haru to high-five them next. He gave in and did.

"Hmm, now how can I get out of this?" Sayuri said to herself. "Can't you just do the same thing when you picked up the pigs?"

"Picked up the pigs?"

"I would but i'm already stuck in this, so it's too late." They all put their finger on their chins and started to think.

Sayuri seemed to have thought of something because she started to do hand signs.

"Throw that log to me!" She said pointing to the log Misaki used to switch her body with.

Tatsuya took the log and threw it to Sayuri. After she caught it she said: "Alright, now throw a kunai at _me._" "Are you sure." "Positive."

Haru hesitated but still threw a kunai at her. They all gasped once they realized what she did. The log fell into the mud and was still there, but Sayuri wasn't. They looked around but couldn't find her. Haru was the first one to find her, just like the match they had before, she was in the sky falling down.

Except she was falling straight to the sticky mud again, so what was the point?"

"Look!" Haru said pointing to Sayuri.

"Sayuri!" Misaki called.

Easily and swiftly Sayuri stood on the log like it was nothing. "Don't worry, did you really think I would get in that trap again?"

They all sighed in relief.

"Alright!" Sayuri sat down on the log indian-style like she always did.

"Now we're gonna do the clone jutsu!"

"We're currently learning that in school." "Right and you guys need to learn this if you wanna pass the academy."

"Really!?"

"Yes, now can we begin?" They all nodded.

"Clone jutsu is a ninjutsu that allows you to copy your own body. The clone can't attack-"

"Then what's the point of it?" "It's to confuse the enemy, the hand seals is: ram - snake - tiger"

Their faced looked confused, but mostly determined.

"Does it make sense?" They didn't answer, they all tried to do the hand signs. After the last seal they held that sign until a clone appeared.

Misaki was obviously the first one to make some appear.

"Good job." Surprisingly Haru was the second one to make clones appear.

It probably wasn't hard though, because he doesn't have a lot about him. He just has straightish/spiky black hair, with a big black robe, and dark purple eyes.

Basically the only thing that stuck out was his eyes. Tatsuya on the other hand...he, him whole self just stuck out.

"Try using more chakra, if you have to." His hands started to glow blue chakra.

She gave a light sigh so no one could hear it.

"Haru, Misaki continue practicing this jutsu, i'll work with Tatsuya."

"Got it." They walked a little to the side and did as they were told. Once they were gone Sayuri silently jumped off the log and lowered Tatsuya's hands to make him stop.

"This is harder than I thought." "Yeah, see your problem is that you're not balancing your chakra. Usually you're not supposed to use this much chakra in this jutsu, but since we're starting i'll allow it." "Do I have to balance my chakra like the tree climbing exercise?" "Basically. Just like in the tree climbing, you have to focus your chakra. But, instead of putting it in one place you need to focus it all around your body."

"I see." "Alright now do it again."

Tatsuya was able to make two decent clones, but the rest of the clones could have been worked on, but maybe two was good. But just not enough.

They were there for hours, Tatsuya working on the same move; Haru, and Misaki working on the tree climbing exercise. Sayuri trying to do her best to push them to their fullest potentials.

The sun was coming down and they decided to call it a day.

xxxxx

On the way to Sasuke's house surprisingly Sayuri found none other than Sasuke himself thru the window of a store. This was the perfect opportunity to scare him.

She turned off her chakra so no one could sense it and snuck into the shop.

Sasuke picked up a pepper and examined it.

Sayuri tip-toed behind him while the cashier watched. It was pretty obvious she was going to scare the raven haired boy, so he didn't say anything.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE SASUKE!?" He didn't scream, but he made a weird face like he saw a ghost and was shot at the same time. He slowly turned around to see who it was. Once he turned around he figured it was her.

The cashier started laughing. "Shut up." Sasuke said in a deadly tone to the cashier. The cashier silenced in fear.

"Sasuke no! I'm sorry he's not gonna hurt you." The cashier relaxed and gave a sigh in relief. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be training the kids?" "It's getting late. Watcha buying?" She said changing the conversation.

"Some ingredients." "You don't have to make a home cooked meal all the time Sasuke, i'm happy with take-out." "Maybe.." "You're a stubborn mule." She said under her breath.

"Did you say something?" "Huh no!" She said waving her hands. He was still a little mad, but he he managed to chuckle.

xxxxx

Days went by, maybe even a week passed, Tatsuya managed to make four perfect clones and walk on trees without hesitation. The same with Haru and Misaki. They all already started walking on water, so far they could all do it, but couldn't keep it for long.

Sasuke even visited once while they were training. Spying of course, but it still made Sayuri happy.

After the kids finished learning how to do all the jutsus and skills Sayuri taught them, her mission was complete. Now she could either 1. leave and go home, or 2. stay and continue doing missions. Which one should she take?

Sayuri came back to the Hidden Leaf Village for one reason, she already completed that, so she didn't really have to stay.

The reason why she came back, was to see someone again. And now she did, but should she go back home and wait until she sees that person again, or stay here and continue seeing that person?

It was **11AM **and Sayuri was hanging around in Sasuke's house in the living room, while he was out on a small mission. Currently she was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts, since it was hot outside.

All the window were widely opened, the clouds danced swiftly in the sky and the breeze went thru her hair. Basically there was nothing to do. "Ahh. What can I do today?"

She could always go and find Tatsuya and them. Nahh.

Suddenly she felt a chakra coming and heard the door. Automatically she got her kunai and hide in the blindspot of the room.

The door to the living room opened and Sayuri jumped up from behind. He spun around to counter attack. Sayuri realized who it was and stopped her swing. He did the same. But, they fell to the ground since she was jumping to him.

She had fell on him and they hit the ground. Her kunai had flew out her hand and slid on the floor. She placed her hand next to his head to carry her weight. "Sasuke your home!" "Were you trying to attack me or hug me?" He said confused.

He looked up and saw the kunai on the floor. "Oh it's not what you think!" He looked back at her, all of her. "Are you finished with your mission?" "Yeah." "That's good."

There was a silence. It took a while but, Sayuri finally realized that they were still on the ground, and she was still on top of him.

"Oh! Sorry!" She moved her front body up and continued to sit there until he got up. He heaved himself up and rested his elbow to carry his weight.

She placed her hand on the ground to push her body up. She moved aside and sat next to Sasuke indian-style.

"Hey Sasuke?" She said more like a question. "What's up?" "So my mission with the training is over.." "Right, it's been over for a couple days now, when are you gonna get your new mission?" "See that's it, I don't know if I want to take another mission.."

"But if you're going to be staying here you have to...oh" "See, I came here to this village for one reason, and I fulfilled that reason. So I don't know if I should go back home, or stay here a little longer and continue doing missions."

"What ever you want to do. Why did you come to this village?" "Uhh..to see someone I haven't seen in a long time." "So you saw the person again right?" "Yeah-" "Do you know if you'll see this person again?" "Pretty sure I will." "Then you should go back home, but..it's your decision."

"Alright, i'm going back home." He gasped, he didn't expect that answer from her.

"What do you think I should do?" He turned his head a little and his face flushed.

"Stay.." "Aww!" She sprung up and jumped on him and hugged him.

They rolled on the ground until they hit the wall. Except Sasuke was the one on top of her this time. He put his hands on the ground next to her head and lifted his body.

She smiled and lifted her elbows to carry her weight. Their faces were close.

"Are you really gonna go back?"

"Yeah."

Their faces got closer. She could practically feel his breath. They got even closer, and soon their lips were locked.


	4. Reunion

~ **A Year & 1/2 Later** ~

It was early in the morning and she was getting some food to eat since her last meal was the day before. She got an 'on the go rice balls' and some crackers. Once she paid, she continued running like she had been doing before.

She wasn't necessarily going to a certain place, but she felt like if she kept going she would find something. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

She didn't have to turn around to see who it was, she knew it was _his _chakra. She stopped running and confronted him.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Sayuri." "What have you been doing lately, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru was one of her moms closest friends when they both lived in the hidden leaf village. They met when Sayuri was visiting a country, before she lived there.

That was when she was five, the second time they met was a year ago when she left the hidden leaf village again.

He chuckled. "Training my student."

They walked and continued to have a conversation.

"Who's your student?" She said digging into her rice ball. "You should know him, his name is _Sasuke Uchiha_."

"Sasuke!" "So you do know him." She chuckled. "Some what.." "Hmm." He said with his tongue sliding out of his mouth.

"What are you doing in the hidden grass?" "One of my hide-outs is here. But don't tell anyone." "Trust me, I won't." "Where are you going anyway?" "No where specific." "Why don't you come and see Sasuke again, i'm sure he will be thrilled."

Once he mentioned Sasuke's name again, goosebumps went down her arm.

"I don't know.." "He can be scary sometimes but.."

He said in a kiddush voice, not even finishing the sentence. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine." "Really!" He said in a loud whisper so no one could hear him. I mean, he was trying to keep a low profile.

~ At the Hideout ~

They got into the hideout and the first place inside was a large open room filled with doors, one of them was to Sasuke, the rest...probably the end of your life.

"This way." Orochimaru walked to the first door on the left. Smart.

Once he opened the door it led to a hallway, filled with other doors. He took the lead until he stopped at a door in the dead middle of the hallway.

Before he could knock, someone came out of another room and walked to them.

Sayuri walked to the side and leaned next to the door.

"Who's this?" "Remember my friend Mai?" "Short black hair, very strong?" "That's the one! Well anyway-" "Is this her da-" "Kabuto how many times do I have to tell you not to cut me off!-"

The door abruptly opened. "What are you two doing in front of my room?"

"Someone's here to see you." "Who..were?"

Orochimaru stepped to the side. She straightened her back and walked over to where he could see her.

He gasped.

Orochimaru giggled and watched to see what would happen next. Kabuto did the same.

Their faces were expressionless, almost ruthless. There was a silence until one of them finally said something.

"He made me do it." They both looked at Orochimaru with the same face. He scratched his face and explained himself.

"I thought it would be nice for you two to see each other." He looked over back at Sayuri.

"How do you know him?" "Moms friend. Anyway..I have to keep my promise to you." "What promise?" "Don't you remember, _Sasuke_?"

He thought a little about it, but wasn't sure if he was thinking of the same thing she was.

"I promised that once I finished my jutsu, i'd teach it to you the next time I saw you."

His lip curled slightly.

Orochimaru and Kabuto gasped in their minds. They never saw him smile. Besides when he was fighting with him during the chuunin exams, but that was more of a determined/evil kind of smile. This smile now, was almost pure, and genuine.

"When do you wanna learn it?" "Now." "Now!" "Is that a problem?" "I don't know. Lemme finish my food."

She opened her rice ball bag and continued eating. She ripped off a piece and gestured it to him. "Want one?"

"No thanks." "C'mon, I know the food you probably get here is disgusting."

What is that supposed to mean? Orochimaru thought.

"Yeah." Sasuke grabbed the piece and popped it into his mouth.

"What!" Orochimaru yelled. Kabuto chuckled.

"Anyway, I need a big place to teach you. Somewhere outside, in open space."

"You can go outside the hide-out. No one can see you, and it has all the space you need."

Sayuri finished her last rice ball and pulled out her crackers.

Sasuke made a face at her. Not an angry face but more like a 'really?' face. She laughed once she looked at him.

"Whatever! It's good!"

Kabuto and Oro. seemed to be confused. It must be something between them.

Sayuri put her cracker into her mouth and kept it there, then took one cracker out the pack, and shoved it close to Orochimaru mouth, trying to feed him.

"Oh thank you." He stuck out his tongue and grabbed it. After he popped it into his mouth he chewed very critically.

"None for me?" Kabuto asked like she was a kid.

She chewed the cracker in her mouth then popped another one in her mouth. Before finishing that she took out a cracker and handed it to Sasuke.

"No thanks." She nudged it more towards his mouth. "No thank you Sayuri."

She pouted and ate her cracker without using her hands.

He sighed and said: "Gosh you're just like Orochimaru." and took the cracker from her hand and put it into his mouth.

"Can we train now?" She nodded excitedly up and down. She grabbed his hand and walked back to the door they came from.

"Oh Sayuri you should probably let Sasuke lead the way." Orochimaru warned.

Sayuri stopped in place, turned around, walked around Sasuke and faced to Sasuke's back.

"Alright let's go!" She said giving her thumbs up in the air.

Sasuke's emotions went back to ruthlessness. He turned around walked forward. Brushing his elbow to hers.

She turned around and followed him.

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked in a different direction into a different room. "Orochimaru!" She yelled to him.

His head popped out of the room to see what she wanted.

"Don't watch us." "Aww why not?!" "I mean it. And i'll know if you did or not."

He laughed evilly. "Fine." He went back into the room.

Sayuri and Sasuke continued walking.

"Is it the same jutsu you were working on when you were in Konoha?" "Yeah." "How did you get it perfectly?" "I just need more chakra into it I guess, after I kept practicing it, it just got perfect.."

That doesn't make any sense. Sayuri said to herself.

"It does." Sayuri gasped, she didn't know she spoke that outloud. "Are you gonna tell the leaf village where our hideout is?"

Sayuri looked down. "No."

He looked over his shoulder and saw her with her head down.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want them after you and Orochimaru." "Why not?"

"What do you mean why not?" "They want me back in the leaf village, and Orochimaru is, basically wanted everywhere. Mostly dead but.."

"He's my moms friend, I can't do that to her." "Where is your mom?"

"She's gone." "Gone where?" "No I mean _gone_."

"She died?" "More like murdered." "When did she die?"

"When I was five."

Her mother died when she was five? Sasuke thought. He was the same age when his _whole _clan was murdered.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" "I didn't? I thought I did."

Sasuke tried to remember if she did, he was pretty sure he would have remembered if she had.

"No, you didn't."

They got to the end of the hallway in front of the door, Sasuke opened the door and light poured into the room.

He walked outside and took a couple steps waiting for her to come away from the door.

Once she did he closed the door behind her and waited for her to start.

"Alright let's get started. Do you wanna use your sharingan to copy my hand signs?"

He was shocked that she knew the sharingan could do that, but he didn't expect anything less.

"Yes."

Without hesitation she walked in front of him. His eyes turned red and he gazed on her hands.

When she was finished doing all the hand signs he had remembered it completely.

Her head lifted high, and a large flame went to the sky.

The flame wasn't ordinary. It was dark red and black. With a face of a dragon. The dragon reached all the way to above the small clouds. But the clouds weren't so small anymore.

More clouds started to appear fierce and circled around each other.

"It's just like the way you wanted it."

Lighting started to stream thru the clouds.

Easily Sasuke did the hand signs and blew out a black and red fire. The fire was almost a dragon, but it was still good though.

More clouds in the sky started to appear and rain started falling down.

"Good." "It doesn't look like yours though." "That's fine, if you keep working on it then it'll be."

This time she wasn't smiling so much anymore. Her face was as still as Sasuke.

"It's fine Sasuke. Now you just need to make a lightning jutsu, because you can use the energy in the clouds to make the jutsu, wasting no energy."

"I have one that could work." "Already? What is it?" "It's a jutsu i've made myself. It cannot be defeated or destroyed."

"You mean like..nothing. I get it."

Sasuke was bewildered, what was she going to compare it to? Is there another jutsu that cannot be destroyed?

He came back to reality when he felt Sayuri's shoulder brush against his. She was going back inside.

She opened the door she walked into the hallway. Sasuke followed and turned off his sharingan.

Something was different with Sayuri. Something more cold, and evil. Maybe something happened with her sisters.

"Is Kimie still alive?" Sayuri looked behind her shoulder. "Yes..why?" She continued to walk. "Nothing. What about your other sister, is she still alive?" "Yes."

If it didn't have to do with anyone in her family, then what made her change this way? Maybe he should ask up front. But, that could be a bad idea. He was willing to take that chance.

"What happend to you?" "What do you mean?" "You used to be very happy, and laughing all the time. Now-" "What about you? You changed too."

Before he could stop himself words started to slip out. "That's different, I have to have no emotions to defeat someone."

She started to walk a little slower.

"Maybe i'm the same way, did you think of that?" "Who do you want to defeat?" "No one. I'm saying you should have considered that."

He made a 'hmp' sound.

"Do you live in this village?" "No." "Then why are you here?" "Just passing thru." "To go where?" "No where in particular. I just feel like..I don't know how to explain." "Then don't."

Sayuri looked behind her and scanned the Uchiha's body up and down.

"What's with that get-up? Is Orochimaru making you wear that or do you just like it?" He didn't answer.

"You look stupid." After that, Sasuke was completely shocked.

He _never _expected Sayuri to say something like that.

"Tell Orochimaru that." He said keeping his cool. "I did." "What did he say?" "He said: "Oh Sayuri why would you say something like that?!" She said in a kiddush voice mocking him exactly.

"That's something he _would_ say." Sayuri turned back around and continued walking. They got to the other end of the hallway.

"So you're leaving?" "Yeah. I have no other purpose to be here right-"

Soon someone was calling her name. "Sayuri!" This voice was different. She turned around and saw Orochimaru over Sasuke's shoulder.

He was serious this time. "I want to talk to you."

She sighed and walked to him. Sasuke followed. "Sasuke you can go to your room. Training will resume soon."

"What are you going to talk to her about?" "I want to ask her some questions." "Then why can't I come?"

They stood in front of each other with deadly glares. Soon they looked at her. She mildly shrugged and went inside the room. "I don't care so don't ask me!" She yelled from inside.

It was a lab room. One chair in the middle with other seating chairs on the side, and many supplies inside. Also inside was Kabuto.

Orochimaru came inside, Sasuke stood in front of the door.

"Fine." Sasuke finally said giving in.

Orochimaru closed the door. On the outside Sasuke walked to his door.

Inside they listened to the footsteps, when it came quieter they started.

"Is it true about your mother?" "What about my mother?" "That she's dead." "Where did you hear that?" "From you-"

Without hesitation and swiftness, Sayuri was in front of Orochimaru with a kunai to his neck. While Kabuto was behind Sayuri, with a surgery knife ready to attack.

She gave an evil smile.

"Now, didn't I say not to watch us." "W-What I didn't!" "Then how would you know that?" "I heard your voice thru the hallway."

"I really doubt that." "Get away from Lord-Orochimaru!" "Careful Kabuto." He said with his voice sweet as usual.

"She's faster than you think. She could kill you right now."

Kabuto gulped. She must be pretty good for him to acknowledge someone like that.

"What do you want me to do?" "Put your knife down. I'll be fine."

Kabuto did as he was told and took a step back.

"Now let's continue. Are you telling me the truth Orochimaru?" "Y-Yes."

Kabuto was surprised to hear Orochimaru stutter so much, and be hesitant.

"Do I have to go into your mind to find out?" "Since when did you learn to do that?" "A while ago." "If you try to go into my mind. Your body will be sucked up. You already know that."

"Are you sure about that?" Orochimaru smiled confidently, but then it faded.

Had she found out a way to stop it? He doubted it, but her family was smart, very smart. Even smarter than Itachi. He would use her as a new body, but she didn't have the sharingan. That was the only thing he wanted the most.

She put down the kunai and took a couple steps back. Was she planning on going into his mind just to see if he was spying on her jutsu? Was that jutsu that impressive? Or did something else happen.

She sat down on a single chair and folded her legs criss-cross apple sauce.

"Do you really think I would go into your mind, risk my whole life just to see if you were listening? Maybe. But I mostly wouldn't, i'm not that dumb-" "That dumb! You're smarter than Jiraiya, well I wouldn't call him smart..." "He is. But thank you. Anyway about my mother. She is."

They gasped. "Now why couldn't have you just said that in the first place. Wasting all this time." Kabuto asked. "I have all the time in the world right now. Thought I might kill some time."

Orochimaru noted Kabuto grinding his teeth.

"Calm down Kabuto, you too Sayuri, play nice." She gave an devilish chuckle. "Was that all you wanted to ask me?" "Of course not." "Then continue."

"Alright, what jutsus have you learned since the last time I saw you?" "I only learned two, an earth-style jutsu, and a fire-style jutsu."

"Aren't you going to tell me what they are?" He said eager to know.

"_Orochimaru_." She said concerned. She heaved her chest and sighed. "Fine. The earth-style jutsu is very simple, it's just turns the ground to mud."

He turned away and thought of the past. The fight he had that made him crippled in his arms. When he fought the 3rd Hokage. He had done that jutsu.

He turned to her. "I'm aware of that jutsu."

"You should, didn't Sarutobi do that jutsu?" Calmy he nodded. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." "No, it's fine. That's also something I wanted to talk with you about."

She straightened her spine in the chair.

"I want you to work for me." "Work for you, how?" "I want you to heal my arms. After that, heal us if something happens, basically be our nurse." "Why me?" "Next to Tsunade, you're the only one I know who can help tremendously."

She waved her arms and said: "I wouldn't say that. Anyway what about Kabuto."

"I can only do so much, I can't do anything but temporarily heal his pain." Kabuto answered.

She looked over back to Orochimaru. "Don't you plan to spend your life learning every jutsu there is?" "Yes." "Well I want to perfect a jutsu, until I do that..I can't waste my time doing something like this."

"Perfect a jutsu?" "Yes."

He leaned on the wall.

"I can relate." "Then you understand?" "Yes. Anyway..how are your sisters?"

Suddenly he was lifted up a foot from the ground. When he looked down Sayuri was grabbing the sides of his shirt, pushing him to the wall.

Kabuto and Orochimaru gasped once they realized it. Kabuto now realized how fast she really was.

"If you think they'll help you, you're mistaken." She said with a venomous tone.

"I just wanted to know how they were doing." "Sure. Just heed my warning." "What warning?"

She lifted him even higher, and smashed him on the wall.

"This _is_ my warning."

She let him back down and walked over to her chair, before Kabuto could think of making a move. The wall behind him was crushed. Kabuto realized not only is she fast, she's also strong. But she still seemed like an amature.

"My sisters are fine.." Orochimaru gave a smile. "That's good to hear."

"Are we finished here? I forgot I wanted to teach Sasuke something else." "What?" "I just wanted to help him on his genjutsu." "I see. There's nothing else important for me to ask you."

"I see. I will go see Sasuke." "His room is-"

"I don't need to know-"

She opened the door.

"-Because he's right here." Next to the door was Sasuke leaning on the wall.

"Sasuke were you listening on our conversation?" "Yes." "It's fine Orochimaru."

Sayuri said already walking out the door.

"How come if I do it it's the worst thing in the world, and if he does it it's fine!?"

Abruptly Sayuri was in front of Orochimaru with a kunai to his stomach.

"So you did listen to our conversation." "No i'm saying _if _I did!"

She lowered her kunai and appeared back at the door. She was so fast no one could see her move.

"Because I told you specifically not to, for Sasuke I said I didn't say anything about it, anyway _don't _listen on our conversation, i'll be back."

Sayuri nudged her head to Sasuke telling him to follow. She walked off and he did too.

Instead of going back outside, strangely Sayuri went to Sasuke's room. It was dark and was filled with nothing but a bed, weapons, and a single torch.

She closed the door behind her and Sasuke sat on his bed, while she sat down on his bedpost. It was weird because it was a thin bed post, so it didn't seem very comfortable to sit on.

"You can sit on the-" "No thank you. Have heard of shape and nature transformation?" "I heard of it before." "When?" "When I was learning chidori." "Do you remember what they mean?" "Not really, why does it matter anyway?" "Because it'll be important in the future."

Sayuri took a long pause.

"Nature transformation is just what kind of nature type you use in your jutsu. Shape transformation is the shape of the jutsu is. See the user decides how the jutsu can look like. It's very rare for people to be able to achieve both in the same jutsu."

"Can you do it?" "Yes. That's what the jutsu I taught you is. I used fire-style, and I shaped the fire to look like a dragon. But, for you, you need to make a jutsu that has shape manipulation."

"What kind of jutsu?" "That's up to you. Just something that is like a weapon it self. Like a kunai, shuriken, sword, bomb..whatever you pick, so that's all."

She got up and walked to the door.

"You're leaving?" "Is there anymore reason for me to stay?" "No."

She opened the door.

"I'm not quite leaving yet. I'm going to see Orochimaru's latest experiments. Why don't you join me." She left to go back to Orochimaru.

He got up from the bed and walked. When he got back to Orochimaru and Sayuri and Orochimaru was there waiting for him.

"Did you tell him you wanted to see his experiments?" "Yes." "Hmp. You're fast."

"Yes she is." Orochimaru answered.

xxxxx

They went thru different doors and different hallways and ended up in a dark, large lab. There were many pods filled with either water or undefinable things inside, also lab tables, surgery equipment, many scrolls on a shelf.

"I'm impressed." "Why thank you."

Sayuri walked ahead looking at all the odd things and wonders he had in that room. Then she stumbled across a jar with a white shedded snake skin inside, she picked it up and examined it.

"You still have this?!" He smiled and his eyes closed, thinking about old times with his old student, Anko.

He opened his eyes and Sayuri and Sasuke were up ahead.

"Have you helped him with any of his experiments?" "I catch the animals, but that's it." "That's good to hear, _Sasuke_." She said giving a faint smile.

"Why is that?" He said with the same mono tone. "It's nothing." Her head tilted down looking at all the experiments. Then something caught her eye when something in one of the pods filled with water.

Automatically Sayuri grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked over to it. Orochimaru saw them and wondered what they were looking at.

He walked over and with only seeing a glimpse of it, he knew what they were looking.

Inside the pod was a _person_!

"Who is this!?" Sayuri yelled concerned. "He's fine." "Oh okay."

So you just give up your suspicious like that? Sasuke wondered.

Sayuri already started to walk to the next pod. Unlike her, Sasuke couldn't help but know more.

"Who is this?" "He's name is Suigetsu." "Why is he in here?" "Sasuke don't ask so many questions. It's fine, he needs water non-stop to live." He made a 'hmp' sound and had no choice but to give up.

Half an hour passed on looking on and giving tips on experiments, Sayuri was in front of hideout with Sasuke.

"Where are you going now?" "Home." "Where's that?" "You asked me that before remember." "You said in the future you would tell me." "Next time Sasuke."

She said patting his shoulder and walking off. Before she could get off the property she was stopped. "Wait." Said Sasuke.

She turned around.

"What?"

"What happened, you didn't answer me before." "I.."

She looked down and seemed to concentrate on it. Was that question that difficult to answer?

"I just wanna focus on training and getting stronger, and perfecting this jutsu. Being giddy all the time can't help me concentrate. So I guess, i'm not the same because of that. It's basically the same reason why you don't smile anymore." "But-" "I know it's not the same, I know you can't stand _him_." "Who?" "Orochimaru, and the person you want to defeat. But, anyway just like me, having so many emotions can't get to your goal, RIGHT!?"

He made an angry face. His fist tightened and he swung. Sayuri was so surprised she didn't move. But thankfully she wasn't hit, she looked beside her head and saw Sasuke's fist in the wall. "Wh-"

"How can you just change like that?" "You can't change your personality on _purpose_ just to get to your goal! Have you seen N-Naruto!" Her head fell down again.

His first dug into the wall more when he mentioned Naruto's name.

"That idiot is stronger than he looks! He may always act goofy, dumb, and idiotic, but he's strong because he _never _gives up!"

The wall collapsed when he finished. He was probably getting even more angry from talking about Naruto.

Sayuri's head lifted. She gave a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

He moved both of his arms and took a step back.

"Always saying sorry." He gave a faint smile.

Abruptly Sayuri jumped a step up and hugged him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, you're right."

Surprisingly he hugged her _a little_ back.

"I can finally go now." She said quietly, but loud enough to hear.

"What do you-"

Before he could finish his sentence she laid her hand on his head, suddenly he couldn't remember anymore about her.

"Wh-"

he collapsed but she carried his body and laid him on the ground, and she vanished into smokes.


End file.
